


Final Fantasy XV: Guardian of Lucis

by SynchronicityRose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Daemons, Dark, Drama, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Bonding, Mind Games, Psychological Torture, Slow Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: Tala Lutarien is sent on a very personal journey with Prince Noctis and his friends.  Facing danger in all kinds of forms and sizes. As their journey progresses the group will soon come to find, that daemons and terrible beasts aren't the only threats they have to fear. Various encounters with Niffelheim's Chancellor, Ardyn Izunia proves this to be fact. He desires Tala for his own personal agendas. Doing whatever he wishes to bring the Guardian to his knees. To obtain that precious power he holds within, that protects Noctis.





	1. On The Road

_There is a certain Prophecy that is thought to be Protector of others. He or she will be the Guardians of Lucis._

_Protectors of a new King or Queen. Prince or Princess from the moment of their birth. The love they hold within is strong. Enough to cast even the darkest of darkness._

 

**_~*****~_ **

“I swear that’s the fifth car that passed us.” A young man with midnight blue hair, sticking up at odd ends with bangs hanging on either side of his face sighed. He paced back and forth while his friend prince Noctis Lucis Caelum tried flagging someone else down. They weren’t even spared a single glance.

“You can only go so far with the kindness of strangers.” Their other friend, Ignis stated gloomily.

“Just gonna have to push her all the way.” Gladiolus said, making long strides over towards their broken down Regalia.

“I’ve already pushed myself…to the brink of death.” Prompto Argentum stated dramatically. Tala Lutarien couldn’t help to chuckle. More so when Gladiolus gave a light kick in his side.

And so, there they went. Having no choice but to push the car by hand when an idea struck Tala suddenly. “Hang on…Cindy.”

Noctis raised a tired brow. “Who’s she?”

“My childhood friend. She lives in Hammerhead and she’s an awesome mechanic. One of the best around.” He took out his smartphone, relieved when a few bars actually showed up. “I’ll call and see if she can tow the Regalia for us.”

Tears of relief were practically seen in Prompto’s light blue eyes. “Oh dude! You’re a life-saver, Wolfie!”

 _Oh mother. Why did you let father, name me after the wolves?_ But Tala chuckled regardless at Prompto’s reaction. Finally getting ahold of the young woman. “Hammerhead Service Station: What can I do ya for?” Cindy answered almost immediately.

“Cindy? Hey, it’s Tala…my buddies and I are kind of in a bind here. Mind lending a hand?” He asked.

_“Well I’ll be gosh-darned! It’s so good to hear your voice again, Tallie. But I’ll be right there with a tow truck. On the house to, just pay me back when ya can darlin’.”_

Tala gave the other guys a thumbs up, laughing seeing their relieved expressions. He gave Cindy the best accurate location, how far they were down the road. Cindy never needed a description of a person’s vehicle. She just knew it inside and out. Within a matter of minutes, her Hammerhead tow-truck appeared in sight.

Prompto’s jaw dropped the minute the gorgeous, blond haired woman hugged Tala. Talking about how great it was to see him, after so many years. “Dudes….he actually knows her?! Lucky bastard.”

**~*****~**

“Now, which one of your other friends is the prince?” Cindy inquired to Tala. Noctis rose from his spot on the cement ground. Still worn out from all that pushing prior. “Ah ha…Hello your highness! Congrats on your wedding.”

Noctis’s lips twitched some into a smile. “Not hitched yet.”

“So where’s the old timer at?” Tala asked. Looking around for Cid.

“Oh tinkerin’ away in his garage. You know paw-paw.”

“Heh. Don’t I.”

Cid didn’t care much for Tala when he first met him. Thought he was just another dumbass punk, trying to get with his granddaughter. But, after Cid gave him a little ‘test’ to prove himself Tala did eventually warm up to him some. “Roll ‘er in while I’m still young.” A gruff voice sounded from inside.

An elderly man emerged from his garage. Although Cid certainly didn’t walk like an old timer. Tala didn’t know what his age was exactly, he had to be in his eighties at the most. And yet Cid was so active for his age.

The minute his wise, light brown eyes landed on Noctis he chuckled some. “Hmph. Prince Noctis…Like they took your old man and kicked the dignity outta him.” He did however give an acknowledging nod to Tala. “Good to see ya again Tala. How’s your ma been?”

Ignis held Noctis back from going over to Cid. Obviously annoyed by the man’s insult. “Uh…she’s fine, Cid. Still serving King Regis.”

“That’s just great. She’s the best of the Crowns Guard y’know? As for you…You and ‘prince’ Noctis still have a ways to go. Those slack jaw’s of yours will get ya nowhere real fast. Now give the ‘ol girl to me. I’ll fix ‘er up in a jiffy.”

Tala blinked. Sharing a look of shock with Noctis wondering if they heard Cid right.

**~******~**

They left precisely the next morning. Tala sat in the back seat with Gladiolus and Prompto, chatting away with Ignis and Noctis in the front. Trees became thicker as they drove onward. Even from their distance Tala could smell that ocean water scent.

“I’ve just seen a sign that says there’s a Chocobo farm close! You know how much I love Chocobos...” Prompto said eagerly. A clear hint he wanted to stop.

“We sure do,” Noctis said with a smile. “Why not, it’d be nice to ride again. Iggy, you know the way?”

“Leave it to me.”

“Woo-hoo!” Prompto cheered. Looking at Tala with a grin. “How ‘bout some Chocobo racing?” His eyes glinting with excitement.

Tala grinned in return. How could he say know to that? “You got it. I’ve…never ridden one before. Shouldn’t be too much to handle.”

‘Wiz’s Chocobo Farm’ sign led them straight to their destination. Prompto scrambled out the car already making his way towards a man Tala guessed to be ‘Wiz’ asking if they could ride a Chocobo.

They really are cute little things. Not so much as ‘little’ but you get Tala’s meaning. “Of course, of course! Not seen too many folks round here lately, was beginning to worry people had forgotten we were on the map. Pick any birds you like and I’ll get ‘um saddled for ya.”

The Chocobos came in a variety of different colors. Noctis went for a pure white one, Prompto went with a darker yellow, Gladiolus and Ignis went for the natural colored. Tala’s still in debate. “Hmmm….let’s see. No, that one looks to slow. That looks a bit too hyper for my liking.”

He went down the line of Chocobos. Gladiolus chuckled after getting his ready. “Look at ‘im. Takes his birds just as serious as Prompto.” He commented.

“Didn’t think that was possible.” Ignis even grinned. Readying his bird.

Feeling a nudge on his shoulder, Tala jumped a little bit. “Whoa!” Turning around quickly he let out a small laugh when he realized whom it was. Or ‘what’ should be stated.

A rare blue Chocobo had been his nudger. Calm and collected. Wiz gave a good-natured grin when he sees the bird’s actions. “Well I’ll be. ‘Ol Blue’s never opened himself like that before. He must really taken a liking to ya.”

“Is that so?” Tala gave the bird a careful pat.

Prompto snapped a quick photo. “Looks like you’ve found a partner. Ready for me to kick your ass now?”

“Oh hoh. It’s ON Choco-Boy.”

“One….” Noctis began the countdown.

“Two…” Ignis said.

“Go!”

Tala’s Chocobo ‘Ol Blue came to life. It reared back a bit, flapping its wings shooting off after Prompto. Adrenaline kicked in overdrive hearing their other friends cheer them on. ‘Ol Blue was very cooperative according to Wiz. Usually he’d buck his riders off. But with Tala, he felt calm. At ease.

A huge smile crossed his freckled face.

Almost there.

He was so close to the finish line, he could almost reach out and touch it. “Oh no…Tala look out!” Gladiolus tried warning him.

“Huh? Whoa!” ‘Ol Blue lost his balance over a small rock on the path. And there went Tala shortly after. The bird raced towards his dazed rider nudging him, squacking quietly out of concern.

“Tala, Tala!” Noctis snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Oi. How many fingers do I have holding up?”

“….Three?”

They all breathed out a relieved collective sigh until they heard it. A terrible roaring not at all far from the Chocobo Post. “….Did anyone hear that?” Prompto swallowed after helping Tala up.

Wiz ran a hand down his face. He knew that sound all too well. “Hoh boy. Looks like DeadEye’s prowling around again.” The older man grumbled out.

“DeadEye?” Noctis raised a brow.

“A monster of a Behemoth if I’d ever seen one. Blind in one eye hence the name, we gave him. Can’t let my Chocobos go out too far as they’re a delicacy to those monsters…” Wiz gave a wondering look towards the group of five. “But you lot look like you’re more than capable. Mind joining the hunt for ‘im?”

**~******~**

“Noct stop glaring at me. I couldn’t say ‘no’.” Tala scolded the glaring prince. Far from the safety of that Chocobo Post, the group now ventured out into the deep and dense forest. Crouched low as possible.

“You damn well could’ve,” Noctis grumbled. “Now we’re on the hunt for this damned thing.”

Gladiolus suddenly shushed them. “Keep your voices down,” he hissed. “It’s here.”

He was right. The creature’s just above the crouched group. Tala swallows hard, hoping DeadEye can’t hear his rapid beating heart. There they saw a massive head and an equally massive body. Teeth sharp enough to chomp through any steel…or bone.

“Keep still…” Ignis mouthed to a shaking Prompto. “I’ve heard it’s vision is based on movement.”

As they moved along Tala swore he could hear it eating. His stomach churned at the thought of a poor creature it devoured. Sometime later they eventually followed the beast right into its lair.

“Noct, I’ve got an idea.” Tala shouted above DeadEye’s powerful roar racing towards the creature.

“Tala come back!” Prompto called out.

“Are you insane?!” Noctis chimed.

“Just trust me will ya?!” With a deep breath he made a good enough leap onto the creature’s back. “Whoa! Easy boy, easy! This won’t hurt one bit…” DeadEye did whatever he could to buck its unrequited rider off. But Tala refused to let go. Summoning his Guillotine sword, while the others slashed away at its legs, he brought it down on the beast’s head. Rendering it dizzy. “Okay Noct! Use your Fire on it! It’s weak against Fire!”

Noctis muttered something about him being a ‘Crazy son of a bitch’ but thrusted out his hands. A powerful inferno blew towards the creature shortly after Tala jumped off after keeping it occupied.

DeadEye stumbled. Swaying side to side, letting out one final roar before he collapsed in a heap.

“Yes!” Tala cheered.

“Just what the hell was THAT?” Gladiolus snapped.

Tala let out a sigh. Having a gut feeling this would happen. _Here we go_ “Oh don’t you scold me. We brought peace to the Chocobo Post didn’t we? If I hadn’t done what I did, we’d never beat him.”

“That was still foolish of you,” Ignis scolded. Just like a father would. “You could’ve jeopardized your life. Now come. We should head back before it gets dark.”

Slumping his shoulders Tala begrudgingly followed behind. Not before he was stopped by Noctis and Prompto. Both with big grins on their faces. “That was pretty stupid of you…but sweet all the same.” Prompto winked. Giving a thumbs up.

“Have to admit, he’s right.” Noctis grinned. Patting him on the back. “Not bad Guardian.”

“Heh…thanks.”

 

 


	2. Insomnia Falls

The breeze was more than welcoming. Gladiolus didn’t mind when Tala used his arm as a rest for his head. In fact, he kind of liked it. Passing underneath a large canyon, he lowered his book down just a few inches to see that beautiful wide open sea. “Tala…Wake up.”

“Eh?” Cerulean eyes opened slowly. When he finally sees what the others are looking at in awe, he grins. “Oh man. Galdin Quay is beautiful…I remember my mother and I spending a few days here when I was a kid.”

“You know; I believe she’s okay.” Gladio commented. His arm resting on the rolled down window. “Ya don’t have to worry.”

“I’m not-.” Tala was about to retort. Realizing Gladiolus wasn’t far from being wrong. “Okay. Yeah…. I guess I do worry. But, this whole mess with the Empire y’know? I have a bad feeling something’s not right lately….oi. Noct! What’re you doing up there?” He suddenly scolded the prince.

Noctis shrugged him off. Casually sitting atop, the rear flap of the Regalia.

“You’re going to fall off.”

“Oh stop it. I’m fine.”

“Stubborn punk,” Tala rolled his eyes. “Fine. If you fall off though, I’m not making Iggy turn around and come back for you.”

Galdin Quay was beautiful and hot. Tala’s eyes marveled at the beautiful wooden bridge that stretched across, lit up with lights at night. It made a path way for the resort. Already as they stepped out of the Regalia they could see it was quite busy.

Reaching the stairs, a man stopped them.

When they arrived at the docks after parking the Regalia, a red haired man approaches the group. Tala pursed his lips. Eyes hardening instantly. “I’m afraid you’re out of luck,” he stated. Not bothering to introduce himself. Smirking some towards Tala. “The boats bring you here? Well, they not bring you forth. Looks like that cease fire isn’t all it’s cracked up to be…”

“And what’s your story?” Gladiolus demanded.

“I’m an impatient traveler. Waiting for the ship’s return…” The man drawled. A sly smile forming as he looks back at Tala. “You…Young man. Might I a word?”

Noctis pursed his lips in a thinned line. “State why you want to speak with him first.”

“I simply want to chat is all.” The man clearly wasn’t giving up on wanting to see Tala.

Tala sighed. Glancing at his concerned friends. “I’ll be okay guys…Just be a sec.”

“Keep your guard up.”

“Roger…”

“His names Noctis.” Prompto chimed. Ignis face-palmed.

Once he approached the man, he turned. Glancing down at Tala. “You’d best be careful…darkness lies within your heart.”

“Ha. I doubt that.” Tala rolled his eyes.

The man gave a smile. Creeping towards Tala. “Oh, but I can feel it. It’s right here.” He was about to place his hand over where Tala’s heart was, chuckling when it’s brushed away. “You and me…I’ve a feeling we’re so much alike.”

“Just what are you playing at?” Tala hissed. He could see Gladio make a bold step forward, only to be held back by Noctis and Iggy.

“Say what you will. The feelings of hatred…betrayal. You’ve already got them. The more you try to hide, the more they will come forth. It will only make your journey more tragic…painful. You’ll come to realize I’m right young Tala…”

“How the hell do you know my-?”

The man had already departed. Noctis and Gladio rushed towards him, with Prompto and Ignis behind. “Are you alright, Tala?” Ignis inquired. “He didn’t cause any harm?”

“I swear if he did or said anything-.”

Tala sighed. Raising his hand silencing Gladiolus. “I appreciate the concern…but I’m fine. He gives me the creeps, but no more, no less y’know? Let’s go see if there’s any hunts or something until the boats arrive.”

“You’re right about the creeped out part.” Prompto muttered.

Just as that odd fellow had told them the ports were in fact closed for the day. “Ah man…so what now?” Tala murmured.

“We could ask around? Maybe someone knows when they’ll be open.” Gladiolus suggested.

Ignis nodded. “And should that fail, we’ll have to find another form of transportation to Altissia. For the mean while we should rest here. It’s perilous traveling at night.”

“At least we have soft beds.” Noctis commented, paying the hotel owner the amount of gil needed.

“And hot showers!” Prompto chimed.

**~*****~**

The other guys stayed up a little longer. Tala was too exhausted from their adventurous evening, getting his deliciously warm shower in. His sheets were crisp and clean. It felt as if he hadn’t slept in a bed in years, after leaving the fallen Insomnia. Tala’s heart clenched some. It scared him. He couldn’t lie.

If Noctis found out about the invasion he would surely be angry with Tala, for not saying it right then and there.

“Wolf-Boy: You asleep yet?”

Prompto poked his head in after opening his door some. Tala chuckled softly. Due to his name meaning ‘wolf’, the other guys sometimes gave him that nickname. “Nah, come on in Choco Boy.”

The blond haired photographer rested beside Tala. Looking through some of the photos he’d taken so far and snapping a few selfies of themselves. They had a good laugh at Tala’s unfortunate incident with the blue Chocobo.

And of course. He snapped shots of Cindy.

Tala gave a playful, glaring look at one particular photo. Him and Gladio cuddled up beside each-other one night. “…. I thought you said you deleted that.”

“Oh don’t give me that look,” Prompto snickered. “I mean, it’s obvious you guys like each-other.”

“We’re just FRIENDS.”

“Thin ice, Prompto.” Gladiolus gave a warning growl. Clearly hearing their conversation.

A round of King’s Knight was played later. Tala and Noctis’s characters turned out to be spies in the group, a plot purposely planned between the two thus resulting in Gladio and Prompto chasing the ‘traitors’ around the room. Ignis of course chastising them. Trying to be the responsible one, yet smirking at their actions all the while.

When morning arrived Tala had just gotten out of his morning shower, ready to start the day. “Hey Gladio. Something the matter?” He greeted and questioned.

Gladiolus was reading the newspaper, his hand gripped quite tight on it.

They were all staring at him. Noctis’s head held in his hands.

“…. Guys?”

“The King…He’s dead.” Ignis finally uttered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys thought Ardyn was creepy here, just you wait. I had a lot planned out for how he could really mess with Tala's psyche...which I hope I didn't make him too out of character but any-who. Apologizes for future action scenes by the way in advance. They are not my forte.


	3. Rise Up

An unsettled silence came upon them. “Is this some kind of joke?” Noctis asked in outrage.

“What? No way Noct, I’d never…” Gladiolus began.

Tala and Ignis looked over the paper again. Just to be sure. “Insomnia falls…It would appear the Empire has complete control of the city.” Ignis read the headlines.

“Looks like the signing of the treaty exactly didn’t go to plan,” Prompto sighed. Speaking in a small voice. Looking wearily between Tala and Noctis, watching Gladio place an arm around Tala’s shoulders. Knowing he was concerned for his mother, Odette.

“If there even WAS a treaty,” Noctis growled out. Unsure if he wanted to sob or punch something or perhaps both. “And for what…” His shoulders shook. Tears pooled in his eyes. “My father trusted them, at least enough to let down the wall and for what?!”

The only thought on Tala’s mind had been ‘You should have been there’. He should have stayed like his mother had suggested he could do. To protect Regis. Protect his mother if she weren’t alive that is. Here they were, prancing about. Slaying monsters. And their city, their town since birth, destroyed. The Crystal taken and the King dead.

“Noct….I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have come with you guys. If I had been there, with my mother….I’m sure your father wouldn’t have been murdered.” He hadn’t realized his voice became higher in pitch. Balling his hands into tight fists. “The Lutariens are supposed to protect the Caelum’s. If only I had been there….instead of….slaying monsters. Evading giant damned birds…”

Gladiolus pulled him into a tighter embrace. Rubbing his shoulders in a comforting manner.

“You do still have one left to protect.”

Cerulean blue eyes glance into navy blue’s. “Noct…” he whispered. Swallowing a hard lump when Noctis places his hand in his.

“The question is now do we believe the Press? Every paper can’t be wrong but still. I think this is something we need to see, for our own eyes.” Ignis suggested carefully.

Noctis gave a solemn nod. Gazing at his friends. “We have to head back.”

**~*****~**

Ignis pulled the Regalia’s hood over. A heavy downpour began to fall, fitting the mood of the day. Noctis made the decision to head back to the Crown City. Tala looked nervously at him. Tense clearly. Looking up however he gaped as the skies are suddenly filled with monster sized Imperial airships.

“Dreadnaught’s….” he gasped.

“I didn’t know they were so big.” Prompto swallowed.

“Indeed. It appears the Empire are taking their magitek infantry to Insomnia,” Ignis stated. Gripping the steering wheel tight.

Any hope that King Regis, his mother’s, or anyone else had survived the invasion diminished within Tala.   “ _It is with regret that I announce alongside King Regis’ death, his son the Crown Prince Noctis, their Guardians Tala and Odette Lutarien and the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya have also lost their lives..._ ”

Ignis with haste turned the radio off. “Hey! Turn it back on!” Noctis snapped.

“Umm Noct...you may want to keep your voice down,” Prompto chimed hesitantly.

A blockade prevented them from proceeding forward. Armed with Imperial forces. Daring anyone to make a move forward. Noctis swore under his breath. Asking what to do now.

“Iggy, take that road to the left. Let’s see if we can go around.” Gladiolus ordered Ignis.

Ignis pulled the Regalia atop a hill. Out of sight, out of mind from the Imperial forces below. Tala jumped a foot in the air when Noctis’s cell phone rang. The prince answered quickly. It was Cor. “We need to head back to Hammerhead,” Noctis sighed. Receiving unsettling news from the ‘Immortal’. “Cor says he’ll explain everything.”

“What did he say about the King?” Gladiolus inquired. “Or Odette?”

Noctis didn’t answer. Tala closed his eyes. Shaking his head in disbelief.

Nothing more was needed to be said.

**~******~**

Their ride to Hammerhead was in complete silence. Cindy had been waiting the minute Tala called explaining some of their situation. Her paw-paw, Cid, being just as restless as she. “The Empire’s intentions have always been malicious. Hell bent on stealing the Crystal and Ring of Lucis for their own selfish needs….” He began to explain.

Tala placed a comforting hand on Noctis’s shoulder. Feeling his anger. The treaty was absurd. No such thing had happened at all. “So they had it all planned out, right from the get-go.” Gladiolus growled out.

Cid nodded solemnly. Clearing his throat. “Reggie’s not a naïve man…he wouldn’t have one most likely. But he was determined to protect his beloved city. No matter the cost, until his last breath…and Odette,” he chuckled. Gripping his knee tight. Gazing fondly at the photo on his night stand of he, Cor, Regis, Arion-Tala’s father and Odette-his mother, way back when. “I can see her fightin’ ‘till the very end. Just like your pa did.”

A soft smile spread across Tala’s face. Nodding once. “So do I.” He whispered.

“Go find Cor at the royal tomb just north of here. He’ll tell ya what you need to do next.”

“Thank you, Cid.” Noctis bowed once.

The Tomb of The Wise was just a short walking distance away from Hammerhead. Cor could be seen just outside after they crossed a steep, rocky path. Upon closer look the group saw the Tomb to be dome shaped and made of regal marble. A steel door being its entry-way that Noctis soon opened, finding the one dubbed ‘The Immortal’ inside.

“It is now your honour and duty as King to collect the power gifted to you by your forebears and use it to protect your people,” Cor said sternly. Gazing with hardened eyes at the prince.

“Like my father did? By agreeing to a treaty that he knew to be lies, condemning the people he’s sworn to protect to war?”

Cor remained lax and calm despite Noctis’s outburst. “The Empire was coming one way or another and although you didn’t see it, maintaining the Wall was beginning to take a heavy toll on your father. He had little choice.”

Noctis slammed his hands down on the side of the King of Old’s tomb. “Then why didn’t he say something? _Why_ did he lie to me?!”

“If you’d have known the truth you never would have left. At least this way it got you all out of the city before the Empire invaded.”

Noctis is deeply troubled still. His navy blue eyes shimmering. “So this,” he gestured to the sword. “Will help me defeat the Empire?”

Cor nodded once. “It is one of thirteen arms of which you must collect all of if you are to wield the full potential of the Armiger and take back what is yours by birthright. Claim this one and then I will show you where the next is. The rest, however, are up to you.”

Noctis watches him lean against the wall. Expecting him to take the ancient weapon. “I guess I have no choice don’t I?” he spat, thrusting out his hand. At once the sword began rising. Turning an icy blue floating towards Noctis. It swirled around before striking into his chest and disappearing within him. Bursting into shimmering crystal’s around the group.

Tala foolishly almost raced towards his friend. Believing that the sword had caused him harm, only to embarrassingly fall back when he sees Noctis is just fine.

There’s no time for rest. Cor’s ready to move on to the next tomb. “The next tomb is in the tunnels below Keycatrich Trench, a site that has been left in ruin after we waged a battle there with the Empire years ago. Most likely it will be treacherous, so be on your guard.”

“Hang on…We’re going underground?” Tala asked swallowing some.

“That doesn’t sound inviting.” Prompto agreed. Both sharing a weary look.

**~******~**

The tunnels weren’t inviting in the slightest. Tala hated, no LOATHED dark places such as this. He always had a fear of being buried alive. Being down here gave him little to no comfort. “Can’t believe he just up and left us.” Tala hissed out.

“Whatever’s waiting for us MUST be bad, if even the Immortal himself isn’t coming down.” Prompto squeaked. Moving along the rocky walls at a slow pace.

A noise echoed in Tala’s ears. “What the hell was that?!”

“My bad. Kicked a can.” Gladiolus admitted.

“Not cool big guy.” Prompto hissed out. “Are ya trying to give us heart-attacks?”

The further they crept inside the tunnel the more Tala’s skin crawled. It prickled with every step he took, listening to Ignis as his friend mentioned this must have once been an underground bunker. “Thanks Iggy. That’s real nice info, ya got there.” Tala grumbled.

Ignis chuckled softly. “Come now Tala. Don’t tell me you’re afraid the possibility of spirits.”

“Me? Ha! As if.”

They dealt with a group or so of Imp Daemons along the way. Making quick work of them. Lower ranks were nothing to fear. Noctis went in first through a small gap in the wall. Tala followed after, then Gladiolus, Prompto and Ignis being last.

“Seriously? Another tunnel?” Noctis grumbled. His eyes twitching. “Damn.”

“Want me to carry you, your Highness?” Tala teased.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Oh hush.”

After another hour or so of fighting, complaining, they reached an area labeled at the top ‘Tomb of The Conqueror.’ A powerful ax rested on the deceased warriors chest.

Just like with the other weapon, it glowed an ice shade. Swirling around Noctis before disappearing within his stomach. Tala prepared himself this time. Knowing it wouldn’t harm his Prince. A call from Cor is received shortly after. All the group could hear is a few mumbles of acknowledgement out of Noctis.

“What’d he say?” Gladiolus asked.

“He’s not done with us yet,” Noctis sighed softly. “There’s an imperial base not far that he wants us to take out.”

Tala gave a deadpanned look. “…..You’re kidding. We’re supposed to wipe out a WHOLE ENTIRE BASE just like that?”

“Awwwwww man! My feet hurt and I feel like I haven’t eaten in days!” Prompto complained once they were out of the tomb.

“You two can rest in the car,” Ignis called. Already in the passenger seat. “But we must press on. The Marshall is a man who doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”


	4. Darkness

Their instructions came from a woman named Monica out at Prarie Outpost. Magitek Soldiers were no more than hunks of metal. Easily brought down by the look of it. Gladiolus and Tala formed their own squadron. Noctis and Cor. Then Prompto and Ignis.

Tala knows there’s nothing to fear. Noctis was in good hands as Cor said to him. But still, he can’t help worry.

“Why don’t we make things more interesting?” Gladiolus suggested. Brandishing his long, heavy sword. “Let’s keep score.”

“Heh…fine by me,” Tala summoned his Guillotine blade. “Just don’t whine if I beat yours this time.”

He was fortunate he mastered the Guillotine’s strength. Back when he was a boy, Tala’s mother Odette wanted him to train every single day when they could. It was in a Guardian’s duty to keep up with their strength and magic, to protect the Royal Lucis Family. Just thinking of her and King Regis’s death only increased Tala’s stamina. To keep going. To protect his dearest friend.

“Tala let’s go!”

“Right with ya Gladio!”

It’s a daring move. But worth it. Their special technique consisted of Gladiolus holding out his sword balancing Tala on the weapon. Moving counter clock wise, they create a tornado with Gladio’s ‘Tempest’ move blowing all enemies away with their swords pressed together. “Whoa…” Tala shook his head. “I forgot…this move makes me dizzy..”

Gladiolus snickered. Helping him to his feet. “Ya did great regardless.”

“Hey LoveBirds: Nice work!”

“THIN. ICE PROMPTO.” They both called to their Chocobo loving friend. Watching him snicker at their reactions.

“An excellent job indeed,” Ignis congratulated. “Now. I wonder if Noct got inside…”

A rumbling is soon heard. Down below Noctis and Cor emerge having wiped out the other remaining Magitek’s. “You did well,” Cor says to Noctis. “Made all the difference keeping them off our backs.”

Tala sighed inward. _I owe ya one Cor…thanks for being with him_

“What are you going to do now?”

“I’ll go back to keeping my eye on the Nifs. You have your task and you should get to it. You have a lot to do.”

Once Noctis had reunited with his friends Gladiolus received a sudden phone call. “Finally got a message from Iris saying she’s safe. She’s taken refuge with Jared and Talcott in Lestallum. Mind if we go see them?”

Noctis smiled. “Not at all.”

“Yeah,” Tala chirped. Happy that they were all safe. “I’m glad they’re all safe. Been awhile since we’ve seen each-other.”

**~******~**

Sleep was not on his side that night. Tried as he might nothing helped Tala rest. They were just a few hours away from Lestallum and yet night crept upon them. Making sure not to wake his friends, the Guardian crawled out of their tent chuckling hearing their loud snoring.

As much he enjoyed being with them of course. There were days, he felt he needed time to himself.

He found a nice rock to sit on. Big enough for one person. Not far from the haven where his friends slept soundly. With his hands behind his head, he gazes up at a beautiful dark purple and black night sky. Smiling as a shooting star went across.

_“Tallie?”_

_He’s a few years older or so. Sitting on the sandy beaches of Galdin Quay with a young Noctis and Luna. Her dogs Umbra and Pryna sound asleep on either the Oracle’s side. All three of their parents disapproved of them sneaking out, but Tala could never help himself._

_“What is it Noct?” He asked softly. Skipping a rock across the water. Four this time finally._

_Noctis and Luna both look down in some embarrassment. Luna bites the inside of her cheek. “You’re…a Guardian. Right?”_

_“Right…” he answered. Cocking his head to the side._

_“And a Guardian can protect us from anything…say, a shooting star?” Noctis more hesitating then Luna inquired._

_Oh. That was too much. He can’t help to laugh. Earning a glaring, serious look from Noctis and the Oracle herself. “It’s not funny you jerk!” Luna scolded. “We’re really scared it’ll hit us!”_

_Wiping a tear from his eyes Tala chuckles finally. They really were too cute. “Okay, okay,” he snickered. Clearing his throat. “If a shooting star tries to hit you, I’ll just strike it back with my sword.” He made a motion of swinging his Guillotine blade at the heavens above._

_“You swear you will?” Luna inquired the older male._

_“You’ll never abandon us?” Noctis asked._

_Tala nods. “Of course I won’t….” he ruffled the young prince and Oracle’s hair. Smiling softly at them. “It’s in my blood to protect you guys. My family made an Oath to yours.”_

When his little flashback ends, Tala frowns inward. Luna. While he was off with Noctis…no. No. He couldn’t think that. There’s no way those reports were true, about her death. She was strong like iron. Enough to handle the mightiest of winds.

“What do we have here?”

“?!”

Sitting up, summoning his sword Tala’s eyes widen. It was that Suspicious Stranger from Galdin. Still dressed in that long black coat. The one whom told him, of the ‘darkness’ in his heart.

Tala gasped. Strings and waves of darkness crawled up his legs. He tried crawling away, only to fall from his rock. The stranger making his way towards him. Strolling so casually.

“Who are you?” Tala finally spat out.

“Ardyn Izunia is my name…and my. It would seem my darkness is attracted to you.” He kneels down to Tala’s level. “What are you doing way out here?”

“Piss off. Leave me alone.”

His hand reached out. Stroking a shocked Tala’s cheek and jaw with his thumb, forcing him to look straight into his eyes. “For a ‘Guardian’ you’re quite skittish. Why, it seems your friends come to your rescue then you do the-.” He’s received a sharp head butt from the latter. Actually stumbling back some. Yet his Darkness still coils around Tala.

_Don’t show that you’re afraid…don’t you dare. But…I am…Oh Gods of Eos I AM_

“Don’t you touch me! Just leave me alone!”

“Oh-hoh. Feisty are we? I’m certain the Darkness within me, can rival even against yours. It would bring devastating results and we wouldn’t want that.”

“Tala? Tala! You out here?”

Before Ardyn could do anything further he sighed wearily. “Oh dear. I’m afraid our time together is short…but fear not. We will see each-other again.”

“Like hell we will.” Tala snapped. Relieved when the darkness finally lets him go.

Ardyn had vanished just like that.

He was all alone.

**~******~**

Gladiolus had walked with Tala that evening. A few daemons crossed their path of course, but they took the damned things out with ease aside from Tala having a sprained ankle during one fight that is. “Geesh. I never took ya for such a klutz in combat.” Gladio chastised once they were back at camp.

“…I have a lot on my mind is all. Got a little distracted.” Ardyn is all Tala could think about. Far from ‘warm’ and ‘fluffy’ thoughts mind you. Just what did he want? Why did he seem so fixated on him? So many questions that Tala had a feeling, would never come to surface.

“Gladio?” He finally spoke up. “Do you think I have Darkness in me?”

“Huh? That’s a stupid thing to ask. Of course ya don’t.” He arched a brow. Not understanding why Tala asked him such a thing. “Why bother asking?”

“I’m not sure myself. Just I…I wonder sometimes. I worry I guess. About hurting you guys.”

The air around them felt tense. All joking tossed to the side, Gladiolus placed a comforting hand on Tala’s shoulder. Making him look his way. _Were…his eyes always so beautiful?_ He found himself suddenly wondering. “Hey. You don’t have to worry about that. You’re one of us, Tala. You’re Noct and Lunafreya’s protector. A Guardian.

I’ve known you for a hell of a long time,” he chuckled softly. Making Tala at least grin some. “Longer then I’d like to tell others.” He said in all teasing. “I believe, we all do, that you’re a good person.”

“I suppose you may be right. If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have helped Noctis look for food, for that pesky cat in Galdin.”

They both had to laugh.

“Thanks though, Gladio.” Tala said. “Just needed some reassurance.”

“Heh. Any-time….Now let’s get some shut-eye.”

They would be found by the others outside the group’s tent. With Tala nestled in Gladio’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the Kingdom Hearts reference in this chapter. Couldn't resist throwing it in heh.


	5. A Day With Iris

“So…Mind sharing to Iggy and I, what you and Gladio were up to?”

“I’m telling you Prom: Nothing happened. I was cold, Gladio warmed me up is all.”

Tala smoothed down his hair as the Regalia speeded onward to Lestallum. Where Iris, Jared and Talcott waited anxiously to see them all. Prompto and Ignis were in the back for a change with Tala, while Gladiolus sat in the passenger side and Noctis driving.

More reports came that thousands have gathered in Altissia, to view the ‘deceased’ Lady Lunafreya’s wedding dress on display for all to see. Noctis turned it off. Gripping the steering wheel tight.

“Prompto leave him be,” Ignis said. Coming to Tala’s rescue. “It’s neither of our business what Gladiolus and Tala do when they aren’t with us.”

Tala snickered at Prompto’s pout. Patting him on the head. “Aw. Chin up, Choco Boy.”

Ignis sighed wearily. Listening to their banter. Feeling more like a parent now more than ever, when one is listening to their children argue amongst the other.

Despite Tala’s good-natured, joking attitude, he was still reeling from his encounter with Ardyn. Still feeling the man’s unnaturally cold hands caress his cheek in the way a lover would. Or as if he was dealing with an artifact of good value. It sickened him. But he couldn’t tell the others, he met the man again.

No doubt they’d want to track him down.

“Gladdy!” Iris squeaked out, acknowledging Gladiolus yet oddly hugged Noctis first. She was so tiny compared to her big brother. And plentiful of energy within. Tala chuckles when the teenaged girl hugs him next. “Oh we’re so glad you’re all okay!”

“Good to see you to again, Iris.” Noctis smiled some.

“Your Highness!”

Jared and his grandson Talcott came into the room next. Jared turned out to be the Amicitia’s butler. They met in another room where Jared relayed a message to Noctis that Lunafreya was alive.

“Thank Gods,” Tala sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose.

“She’s really okay…t-that’s good.” Noctis sagged in his chair, in what could only be described in relief. “I knew those reports had to be wrong.”

“Hey, I think we should all explore the town! Who’s up for it?” Iris asked. Practically bouncing on her heels. Eyes shining with excitement.

The guys all shared a look. “Well Guardian. Think we should?” Noctis questioned his main bodyguard.

“Heh. Why not?” _Plus it might take my mind off ‘You-Know-Who’…at least for a while._

**~*****~**

The day proved to be more than relaxing. Tala, Noctis and Iris hung out as a trio spending quality time with each-other. “There’s so many shops,” Noctis said. Trying to keep up with Iris. The girl’s like a ball of pure energy.

“Well it is market street for a reason.” Tala remarked.

“Guys, look at this!” Iris waved the two over at another stall. After jogging up to her she introduced them to the area. “This is the Pantellum Market. You can get just about anything here.” She said. “Now, on to the power plant!”

“And off she goes.” Noctis chuckled. Racing after her with Tala not far behind.

“Hard to believe her and Gladio are siblings. They’re so different.” Tala mused.

Once arriving at the power plant Iris began explaining that it was run by nothing but women. They had to admit, it was pretty impressive. “Sounds like your kind of place. I can see you doing well here.” Noctis ignores the light nudge and Tala mouthing ‘smooth’ to him. Not like he could discourage her right?

Next stop was the Outlook. A major tourist spot. They could see the famed Meteor from a distance. “Y’know Noct, Tallie: I kinda feel like I’m the tour guide, leading a couple around.” She giggled at the thought.

Tala and Noctis look at each-other with flushed faces. “Uh….” Tala blinked. For once at a loss for words. “I…Noct and I are just friends. We don’t….”

“Y-Yeah.” Noctis muttered. “What he said.”

“Oh I’m just kidding!” She laughed softly. Placing her hands behind her back. “Wow. Gladdy’s right, you guys do blush when people mistake you for a couple.”

After their stroll with Iris, Tala and Noctis tried acting normal as possible around the others. Playing a round of King’s Knight with Iris later on in their hotel room. As night falls however, Tala finds himself once again haunted by Ardyn…

The next morning Talcott told them about an urban legend. The sword of an ancient King is said to be just behind a waterfall. “It may be well the last Tomb.” Ignis stated.

“Should we check it out?” Tala asked Noctis.

“For sure. Thanks for the tip, Talcott.” The prince knelt down to ruffle his hair making Talcott giggle.

“You’re welcome, your Highness! Good luck.”

 


	6. Disturbance

Talcott was proven to have been right. The next tomb lies deep within a cavern of ice and snow. Tala and the others could see their breath almost immediately stepping inside. Goosebumps danced along his arms, as he was mindful of where he walked. “Here,”

“Huh?’

Blinking in some shock when Noctis shrugs off his jacket. “You’re the only one without a jacket. Take it.” Noct told him.

“But what about you?” Tala questioned. Taking it with hesitation and ignoring Prompto and Gladio’s knowing grins.

“Seriously Tala just wear it. I’ll be fine.” Noctis assured with a grin. “It’s the least I can do, after all those times you’ve helped me.”

“Noct…Guys seriously. Stop with the kissy faces.” The Guardian whirled around giving Gladio and Prompto a stern expression. Ignis once again came to his rescue.

Whilst they continued their journey through the cave, Prompto snickered. Crouching low he scooped up some snow in his hand. It wasn’t long before poor Ignis is pelted with a snowball or two from the latter, whom gave an innocent one shouldered shrug. “…My hand slipped?” Noctis, Tala and Gladio even chuckled.

_Heh. Good ‘ol Prompto. Can always count on him, to lighten the mood_

Despite the various and disgusting Flan daemons they encountered, along with an occasional imp, the group couldn’t help to marvel at the beauty of the caverns. Even discovered nice trinkets worth quite a bit of gil along the way.

Prompto stopped yet again. Finding a reflection of himself on the ice coated walls. “Ha! Hey guys, check it out!” One minute he’s scrawny, the next chubby and cartoonishly muscular.

“Will you just come on?” Gladio rolled his eyes. “In case you’ve forgotten, we’re on an important mission.”

They walked past several ice slopes seeming to have been designed for each person. “Okay come on. Gladio’s right: Let’s just keep moving…whoa!” Poor Noctis slid down his first at a rapid speed.

It wasn’t long before the others came sliding down unfortunately.

“This is NOT how I pictured this to beeeeee!” Tala shouted out. Trying to grab hold of Noctis’s hand but he fell through a hole, landing on another side.

“I’ll bet the kings, Guardians and Kingslaive before us never experienced this!” Gladio shouted. Sliding down a slope that looked to be a perfect figure eight.

“If we survive this, this will be quite a story!” Ignis shouted back.

“Big problem!” Prompto squeaked out. Pointing with his index finger. Looking ahead they could see a tall ice crystal blocking their path. Its ends looking sharp and deadly. “WE’RE GONNA DIE!” He and Tala clung to each-other.

Noctis, Ignis and Gladio squeezed their eyes tight. Bracing for a deadly impact.

They soon realized the ice had not killed or injured either. Stopping just mere inches from it. “Uh…” Tala swallowed. His eyes wide. “It’s not over yet fellas.”

The ice cracked. Falling downward carrying the five on top.

They were then met with a wall of ice. Prompto collided into it first, then the others one after another, falling into a heap in the pile of freezing cold snow. Noctis, Tala, Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis popped out with a bit of snow on their heads. Dazed from the rather insane ride.

“….Whoo! Yes! Who’s up for round two?!” Prompto made a signal for another round.

All he received was deadpanned expressions.

Once Noctis had ventured inside the tomb, the group stood on guard outside just in case of another daemon ambush. The door to the tomb creaked back open revealing the prince himself, armed with a pair of impressive daggers.

Another severe headache struck.

“Agh…” he sucked air through his teeth. Tenderly holding his head.

“Noct!” Tala rushed to his aid. Holding his shoulders. “Damn. Gladio’s right. These pains are NOT normal.”

“The meteor…I saw it.” Noctis panted out. Swaying back and forth on his feet.

Ignis’s eyes widened. “You saw the Disc of Cauthess?” He gasped.

“You’re saying you had a vision? I wonder what it means.” Prompto asked with intrigue.

“We should head back to Lestallum. You need rest.” Gladio stated firmly.

**~******~**

Iris’s eyes lit up when the men told her Talcott was right all along. The boy himself greatly pleased. “I knew it!” he cheered. Quick to get back to his ‘proper’ self, hearing his father scold him in a light fashion.

“That’s great! If you’re up for it we can have dinner at a restaurant, to celebrate.” She said softly to Noctis. Knowing of his condition.

Noctis nodded. Feeling more at ease now. At least FOR now, any-way. “That doesn’t sound too bad, Iris.” He said.

“Food and fun might do you some good.” Tala suggested.

**(Later)**

The nightclub Prompto suggested after dinner is packed. Filled to the brim. Iris of course wanted desperately to go in, but due to her age it was strictly forbidden. Clubs not being his thing Ignis sat this one out. “I’ll be back at the hotel with Iris and Talcott…do try to stay out of mischief.” He scolded the four.

“Yeah, yeah. Try not to be a stick in the mud, Iggy.” Gladio called his retreating form.

Inside the DJ’s playing some weird kind of electronic music that Prompto adores. “C’mon guys!” He hollers to an awkward Noctis and Tala. Moonwalking his way through the crowd. “Go with the flooow!”

The prince and his guardian share weary looks. Both thinking the exact same thing. _Maybe we should’ve gone back with Specs_

Tala gasped feeling long nails hook into his belt loops. Another running across his torso. “H-hey. No touchy the Guardian.” He hissed. He can’t even tell if it’s male or female touching him. Groping when they could and where.

“Tala? Tala! You still around?!” Noctis is calling for him, but his words are like gibberish. Merged together.

The Guardian can feel his chest tighten. He’s panting softly. Sweat trickles down the sides of his forehead, as someone roughly pulls him against them. _No…No…No…. “I knew we’d meet each-other again.”_ Someone coos in his ear. A voice that sounds so familiar.

“Stop it…Get off me.” He spoke through gritted teeth. The Stranger’s lips are cold against his neck. A hand touches his groin.

_“You know I’m right. Darkness. Tala…Guardian. You belong with it…with me.”_

“I only protect the Prince and next King of Lucis: Noctis Caelum. Now, let…me GO!”

“TALA.”

Silence. The entire room is engulfed in silence. Angry hot tears prickle behind Tala’s eyes, before they soon soften. Everyone’s staring at him. His three friends included. Some are whispering. Most cover their mouths. Shocked by his outburst.

“Uh…You okay buddy?” The DJ walks briskly up to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder. “I think you need to-hey, wait!”

“Tala, come back!” Noctis, Gladio and Prompto call in unison, racing after him.

He’s not sure where he’s running, he just knows he has to get away. Away from Ardyn. “Tala, damn it slow down!” Gladio’s hand touching his shoulder is like a jolt of Noctis’s Thunder spell. He pushes his hand off. Shocking the other some.

“I just want to be alone,” Tala choked out. His voice hitching. “Please…”

Noctis takes a bold step forward when Gladio backs off. Prompto’s eyes are wide, unsure how to comfort his friend in need. “Tala…” Noct begins. Swallowing hard. “Look at me.” When his friend doesn’t, the prince gently makes him. His heart aching. Like knives are piercing straight into it. “You’ve been strong for so long. It’s okay…You may be my Guardian, but let me protect you this time.”

First his lip quivers.

Then he finds himself clinging to Noctis.

He doesn’t mind Tala’s tears staining his prince’s uniform. All he cares about is that Tala will recover, from whatever may be bothering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the Ice Age references...I couldn't resist, after giving the movie a watch again. And things just aren't getting any better for Tala I'm afraid. Going to be a rough road for him.


	7. Into The Inferno

Before their journey to the Disc, Gladio suggested to both Noctis and Tala they have a sparring session. It was important both had clear heads for the challenges that await them. The last creature falls in front of Noctis and Tala, blood dripping from their swords glistening in the evening sunlight. A proud smirk crosses the King’s Shield’s face.

“Looks like I taught you guys well. Your teamwork’s getting better.” He called out to them.

Noctis’s eyes roll a bit. Smirking back at their friend. “Oh please. Our teamwork’s always been awesome. Right Tallie?” He asked. But the Guardian doesn’t respond. At least for a while. “Tala…?”

“Huh? What?” He blinked. Shaking his head. “Apologizes: Just got a lot on my mind. How’re your headaches?”

Noctis flinches. Rubbing his head tenderly. “I’ll be alright. They do seem to be getting worse.”

Gladio pursed his lips in a thin line. “Any idea what’s causing them?”

They tried coming up with at least one possibility. All just didn’t add up. “They started just when we got here. That’s the odd thing, I’ve never had a headache like these before.” Noctis explained as the trio returned to the hotel. Tala had to admit, smelling Ignis’s amazing food made him a little bit better.

Noctis on the other hand felt nauseated. “Hey. Don’t tell Ignis or the others, I cried alright?” Tala whispered to him while the group ate. “And please. Try eating something?”

“Don’t worry. It’s safe with me…yes mother.”

Tala’s lips managed to curve into a small grin. Punching Noctis playfully in his shoulder. “Watch it.” He chuckled.

Iris and Prompto were whispering whilst looking at them every so often. “Oi. Something you’d like to share Iris? Prompto?” Noctis grinned.

“Oh nothing. I was just telling Iris, you looked so cute cuddling up to Tallie this morning.” Prompto snickered.

“….We weren’t cuddling.” Tala told him in a flat voice.

“You totally were.” Iris laughed behind her hand. “Prommie even took a picture!”

Face suddenly drained of color, looking like a cottage cheese shade Noctis suddenly makes a mad dash for the bathroom with Tala right behind.

A thoughtful expression crossed Iris’s face. “I hope he’ll be okay.”

“He will be,” Prompto sighed. Wishing they knew what to do. “I hope any-way.”

“It must have something to do with the Archean.” Ignis said. Closing his eyes in thought. “His Highness just started receiving these terrible headaches, the minute we arrived here. It’s not a natural pain he’s enduring.”

“Well with all the seismic activity going on it’s got a lot of folks scared,” Iris nodded in agreement. “My friends think it’s from the Disc itself. Others are skeptics. Believing it to be the Empire’s work.”

**With Noct and Tala**

Tala watched as Noctis took slow, easy sips from his water. Explaining that his headaches were only increasing. “It’s like…sharp glass pieces piercing into my head.”

“Maybe try sleeping it off?” Tala suggested thoughtfully.

“No way. Not with these pains.” He’s met with another horrid pain. Quick. Tala soothes him the best he can, letting Noctis bury his face against his shoulder. Breathing through his nose so he doesn’t vomit. That always helped him.

“That’s it. Nice and easy breaths.” Tala whispered. Threading his fingers tenderly through Noctis’s soft midnight blue hair.

After a while Iris called them down for lunch. Noctis wasn’t up for eating, spending that time on the couch with his head in Tala’s lap listening to the others plan their trip. Gladio of course denied Iris. Saying there was ‘No way until Shiva unthaws herself’ she’ll go. The desire was natural, but when she looked Tala’s way he agreed with Gladiolus.

**~*****~**

Tala’s worst fear had come true. They met their ‘Suspicious Stranger’ once again, the one from Galdin Quay. The one who Tala knew as Ardyn before the others did. Of course Ardyn acted as if he met him only a second time.

“Please call me ‘Ardyn’,” he had said to them. Noting Tala’s eye roll. “Something wrong young man?”

“Oh no. Everything’s just peachy. I’m thrilled following some creepy old dude around.”

“Tala.” Ignis began to scold.

Ardyn chuckled. A sound that Tala personally cannot stand. To him it’s nails on a chalkboard. “The boy has every reason to be weary of me. I admire those who speak their mind.”

They ended up following after the Chancellor straight to a blockade. He was unfortunately the only way the group could receive entry. “I suppose it was fortuitous to rent the caravan?” Tala froze in his tracks the minute he sees him, leaning against the caravan’s side.

**Archaean Quest**

The other tomb is surprisingly just within their reach where the Archaen rests. Everything’s normal at first. Noctis grabs the legendary sword. It goes through him after shimmering a light blue.

When the group of five were suddenly knocked right off their feet. “This is a big one!” Gladio shouted as the Archaen actually awoke from his slumber.

Never had Tala been so terrified. The thing’s huge! Noct accidentally slipped off the edge after yet another splitting headache, grabbed just in time by Tala and Gladiolus. “Here ya go,” Tala panted. “We got ya!”

They manage to get the prince to safety. Saving him from what could have been, a deadly plummet.

A shadow loomed over the trio. Tala swallowed. Hoping this Archaen was a friendly.

“Goddamn. This is the Archaen?!” Noctis hissed in disbelief.

“Seems like we woke the big guy up.” Gladio said.

“Aw man. Can’t we get one damn day of peace?” Tala grumbled.

“Thank heavens you’re safe!”

Ignis shouted from where they previously stood. A new problem had risen. Now they were separated from Prompto and Ignis. It was agreed they’d rendezvous with him and Prompto, while climbing up along a rocky path ahead.

Tala sucked in a breath when they had to walk across the edge. “Don’t look down….don’t look down and you’ll be just fine.” He whispered.

“Keep it together, Tala. Just keep your eyes on me.” Gladiolus muttered. “Holding up alright, Noct?”

Noctis nodded. “I think so…so tired of this endless walking.”

“And I’m tired of your endless complaining.”

Before Tala could fully react, Gladio had snagged Noctis by the front of his shirt. “Oh come on,” he snapped. “This is no time to be fighting among ourselves!”

“Shut up Tala. He needs to hear this: Are you a man of royal blood or aren’t you?” Gladio growled in Noctis’s face.

“Of course I am,” Noctis pushed him with force away. Navy blue eyes ablaze. “I couldn’t forget even if I tried. What about it?!”

Tala looked back and forth between the two. Finally seeming to get what Gladio’s doing. Stepping back for once instead of coming to Noctis’s aid. They weren’t children any-more. “You’re not the only one who’s having a time of it. We’re all on edge…You saw Tala that night. It’s not just about you and your problems, Noct.

We Amicitia’s and the Lutariens are the King’s sword Shield and Guardian. Guard the King with our lives…that’s how it’s always been.”

“Gladio’s right. We’ve embraced our duties…and we take pride in it.” Tala finally spoke up. Watching Noctis lower his gaze then back up at his friends.

Now Noctis understood. It was his path. His oath. Like his friends protected him, he needed to step up and protect _them._

As King of Lucis.

Tala and Gladiolus fought alongside him, with Prompto and Ignis regrouping teaming up against Titan. This was what the Archaen wanted. A true warrior and King to take his power. “Take this!” Tala slammed his massive Guillotine Sword straight into three Imperial soldiers about ready to shoot at the Archaen.

“Tallie, heads up!” Prompto’s bullet fired just inches above his head.

The two high-fived. “Ready for our tag-team move, Choco Boy?”

“You got it Wolf Boy.”

“Sword Strike!”

A blow with his Guillotine was delivered.

“Double Back Kick!”

They delivered another blow to more soldiers.

Prompto tossed Tala a second hand gun. A back up for the other. “Sayonara…” They said in unison, shooting one soldier in the chest. Smoke billowing from their gun’s ends.

In the end all five were victorious. Tala watched with pride as Noctis is given Titan’s power. “A well put on display good sirs!!”

Glancing up, their eyes widened finding Ardyn himself in a massive Imperial ship. A grin etched along his face. “You again?!” Noctis shouted.

“Oh I forgot to introduce myself! Izunia. Chancellor Ardyn Izunia!”

Tala’s jaw slacked open. Sharing a perplexed look with his friends. Chancellor?! It’s no wonder that name rang a few bells.

**~*****~**

Much to Tala’s dismay Ardyn wanted to have a little moment with him. “I’m so terribly sorry about your mother. When I heard the news I couldn’t believe Odette had-.”

“Don’t say her name as if you knew her.”

Tala’s eyes were ablaze. Clenching and un-clenching his hands hidden inside his pants pockets. Ardyn chuckled. Giving his wine glass a swirl. “My apologizes.”

Silence followed after. Noctis, Gladio, Prompto and Ignis keep a sharp eye on Tala. Not understanding why the Chancelor seems so fixated on the Guardian.

Then it happened.

Just like that, Ardyn’s lips are over a shell-shocked Tala’s. He’s trying to get away yet he’s held firmly in place. The four spring into action, with Noctis storming over first. “Who do you think you are?” Gladio growled. Summoning his sword.

Ever so slowly Ardyn raised his hands. Motioning his own men to lower their weapons. “I suppose I was being a bit too bold wasn’t I? Forgive me. I just couldn’t help myself, being in the presence of a Guardian…”

Flashes. Tala’s back in that nightclub. Ardyn holding him. Lips running along his neck.

“I knew it was you…” he hissed.

Ardyn’s watching in great interest, as Noctis and Gladiolus push Tala behind him. Eyes gleaming. “Nor did I realize you were already claimed.”

“He’s not anyone’s property!” Prompto snapped. “He’s a human being not an object!”

Ardyn laughed. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “My sincerest apologizes again. You have my word, that I will not lay one hand on him again…”

Oh. Noctis was going to make sure of that. Staring Ardyn down the entire time, until they were off his Imperial flying fortress.


	8. Messanger

They ran into Umbra at the Chocobo Post. A loyal canine to Lady Lunafreya usually with a beautiful white female breed named Pryna. “What’s up boy? Got something for us?” Noctis had asked kneeling to his level.

Umbra gave a bark. Wagging his tail for a moment before taking off to only the Gods knew where. “Darn dog,” Tala panted. Trying to keep up. “Wish he’d just tell us where he’s going.”

Racing through the thick forest they came to an abrupt stop. Standing before them is an incredibly beautiful woman, with long dark hair and her eyes forever closed. Tala’s mouth almost fell open out of shock. He remembers her. She was present on the day he was born. Cradled in her arms, after his mother handed her to him. Whispering an ancient lullaby lulling him to sleep. Remembering the very words she spoke.

_“Guardian of Lucis…Watch over the future King. Be his guide. His sword. His second shield. Come to him when he calls you.”_

She told Noctis he must make his journey to find and claim Ramuh’s blessing. Then travel to Altissia where they were to meet once again with Lunafreya. Tala knows it’s a selfish feeling, but he has an ache in his chest for a reason he can’t explain when Noctis becomes overjoyed seeing Luna again.

A warm hand is placed on his shoulder.

Gentiana’s now beside Tala. Looking down with a gentle smile. “True light can pierce the darkness. Seek not water but what lies across it.”

“Understood…Gentiana. My mother. Is she really-?” She’s gone before Tala could finish. He just wanted to know for sure. That it wasn’t a mistake on Cor’s end.

“Who…was she?” Prompto asked.

“Her name is Gentiana,” Ignis explained. “She’s a messenger of the gods and of Lady Lunafreya. Present at our Tala’s birth as well making him a Guardian.”

Noctis flinched as the sky opens. Prompto yelped, clinging just a bit to Ignis at a sudden crack of thunder and flash of lightning streaking across. “Into the heart of the storm. Brace yourselves, we’re about to get even wetter.”

Tala muttered a thanks when Gladio offers him his jacket since he had none of his own. Wrapping it around his shoulders. Casually, he looks over his right shoulder just to see if Gentiana was still present.

He saw nothing.

**~*****~**

Another creepy cave. Tala and Prompto spoke aloud without a care about how they dreaded being in them. It was the same as the others. Dark. Creepy. Crawling with nasty daemons of various forms.

A shriek of terror sounded from Prompto. “Prompto?!” Noctis called, looking madly for his best-friend.

“You alright Choco Boy?!” Tala hollered.

“Oh no...oh no...it’s a _snake_...get away from _me_!”

“Where are you?!” Gladiolus roared. Moving further into the cave summoning his great sword.

“Prompto we’re coming for you! Just stay put!” Ignis shouted summoning his Kunai’s.

Despite a few whimpers Prompto actually remained fairly calm through his ordeal. A grotesque, hideous beyond words snake daemon is what had dragged him. Tala almost blanched at her appearance. Summoning his Guillotine. Prompto scurried back to his friends, ready to shoot the thing at any moment. God was it gross. Tala jumped when it’s human head swerved towards them.

“My…baby…where?!” She hissed out.

“I’m NOT your baby!” Prompto shouted. Staying close in between Noctis and Gladiolus.

Thus the fight began.

Tala couldn’t count how many times she flung him around with her tail every time he tried delivering a blow. Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto were down for the count. And…turned into frogs at one point. “ENOUGH.” Noctis hollered. Throwing his arm out, blasting it ablaze with Fira.

Naga howled. Completely defenseless at this point. “Take this!” Tala spat. Slamming his sword down onto her back. He used several warp strikes to distract her as Noctis rained down with Armiger.

“Now. Let’s retreat out of here before anything else wants to adopt you.” Ignis said to Prompto. The gunner couldn’t help but stare at the creature’s corpse. Clear in deep thought. White as a piece of chalk.

“…You alright?” Noctis asked. Clapping a hand on his shoulder. “C’mon. Let’s get moving.”

“A little shaken up I guess, but I’ll be fine.” Prompto said. Smiling weakly at his friends.

After Noctis received Ramuh’s blessing the group received a call from Cindy. She found the Regalia. “She found the car. Whadya say we go get it back?” Noctis asked.

“The Imperials have her?” Gladiolus inquired. Balling his hands into tight fists.

Noctis’s answer was inevitable. “Yup. In a base not far from here. Cindy gave me the instructions.”

Ignis clapped his gloved hands once together. “Well then I suggest we make a vantage point. We wait for the cover of night. In the mean time I’d devise a plan to maximize our chances, of a successful infiltration.”

 


	9. Operation: Rescue The Regalia

“Once we get the Regalia back, we’ve got to do something about Ardyn.” Prompto spoke out. Normally good-natured and joking when you messed with one of his buddies, Prompto Argentum did not take that sitting down. Tala had become like a brother to him. To see him touched that way, in that manner lit a fuse deep within.

Noctis knew exactly what he meant.

Rain poured in sheets as the group had no choice but to camp out near the Chocobo Post. The birds actually helped to calm them some. He wished he would’ve heeded Tala’s warnings. Something deep down told the prince, Ardyn wasn’t the type you wanted to be around for long.

Just thinking about that kiss burned something terrible.

“Agreed completely,” Ignis nodded. Rubbing the rain off his steamed glasses furiously. “How dare he..a Chancellor stooping so low.”

Tala and Noctis simply listened while Gladiolus tried and failed getting ahold of Iris. “Anything?” Noctis asked.

“Nothing. Anything from you or Tala?”

Tala shook his head. The only messages he had were five from Cindy today, asking if she’d seen the missing Regalia. Another was from Talcott, letting him know he was doing okay. “No. I’m sure she’s fine, Gladio. If she really needs, you she’ll call Noctis or me.”

He could still feel Ardyn’s lips over his. They tasted so cold. So decayed. A kiss of death.

Throughout the day, Noctis appeared the more sociable one while Gladiolus and Tala appeared more brooding and quiet. Gladio wanted to get back on the road for Lestallum, but that wouldn’t happen until they got their ‘Ol Girl’ back.

Tala stood by Prompto as the other took pictures of adorable baby Chocobos. The faintest of smiles crossed Tala’s face, when one waddled up to him, sniffed at his foot, cocked its head to the side then went off to its siblings.

“Ha, that was a perfect shot.” Prompto chirped. Smiling at Tala lowering his camera. “The Chocobos really seem to like ya.”

“Guess I’m a ‘Chocobo Whisperer’.” Both shared a chuckle over that.

Night had since fallen. Quicker they noticed. Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder rumbled. A heavy rain came shortly after, forcing them to take shelter inside the caravan parked near the diner.

“Night’s are getting longer I’ve noticed.” Ignis muttered. Pouring himself some coffee. Tala politely declined when he was offered a cup. Never did like the taste of it.

“I heard a local talk about Daemon’s being more active.” Noctis said. Perched on a top bunk. “Don’t like the sound of that.”

“Dark magic’s involved.” Tala closed his eyes. “…You don’t think Ardyn has anything to do with this?”

They all shook their heads ‘no’. “He’s a creep alright. But I highly doubt he’s capable of making the night’s longer.” Gladiolus commented.

And he was. More than just a creep in Tala’s honest opinion. He still hadn’t told them his second encounter. When Ardyn told him his darkness was far ‘superior’ then Tala’s. _Don’t you think about that. Not even for a second. You’re a Guardian of Light. Not Darkness. Get that through your thick damn skull_ his inner thoughts scolded. “I just…there’s something about him. When he kissed me, his lips felt cold.

They didn’t feel like a regular person’s lips. Same for his skin.”

“I think you’re just nerved up still,” Ignis tried to sooth. “Surely you aren’t implying the Chancellor’s a daemon?”

Yes. That’s exactly what Tala was hinting at. But instead he sighed softly. Giving a dismissive wave of his hand. “No. Never mind, forget I said anything alright? We should get some rest now.” With that he climbed into his lower bunk just above Noctis’s.

Noctis, Gladiolus, Prompto and Ignis all share concerned looks. Soon agreeing to his suggestion of sleep and rest.

Couldn’t go to an ancient God with a non-cleared head.

**~******~**

**Imperial Base**

Imperial’s were all around. Tala managed to stealthily kill two guards, pacing as he waits for Noctis and Ignis. _Damn. Where the hell are they? They said they’d meet me here…nothing had better gone wrong_ tapping his foot out of impatience, Tala had failed to hear soldiers approaching.

The key to rescuing their Regalia is stealth. Something that wasn’t quite up his alley.

Bullets flew towards the group from every angle left and right. Tala gritted his teeth. “They’re really packing some heat. What do we do now?”

Ignis narrowed his eyes. Knowing they couldn’t flee without the Regalia. “There’s only one thing to do. Give them hell. Noctis, you’re with me.”

“Got it. Gladio, Prompto and Tala good luck.”

Tala wished them the same as they separated for a bit. Figuring it’d be more ground to cover and more heads to bash in. Everyone fought tirelessly against the Imperial soldiers despite sustaining injuries due to a lack of potions.

Looking ahead, he cheered silently to see Noctis and Ignis were near the Regalia, followed by a powerful explosion nearly sending them to their knees.

“…I think Noct just summoned Ramunh.”

“I think you’re right.” Tala nodded to Prompto. Grinning a wide grin.

Every single soldier left standing had been destroyed by the Lightning God. Once they reunited with the Regalia, Prompto tapped Noctis once on his shoulder. “Uh…guys?”

Emerging from the darkness, was Lady Lunafreya’s brother. “…Ravus?” Tala narrowed his eyes.

“Long has it been Noctis. Guardian.” Ravus called to them. His sword tucked in its sheathen at his hip. The group guarded Noctis and Tala, but both lightly pushed them aside when he approached. “You received the Storm’s blessing.” He said to Noctis.

Tala snarled as his sword is pointed straight at Noctis’s neck.

“And yet you know nothing of the consequences.”

“Watch it-!”

Gladiolus was targeted next. Oh hell no. “Who do you think you are?” Tala spat. Ready to summon his sword, shrugging Prompto off from holding him back.

Ravus ignored him. Calculating eyes still trained on the next King. “Heir to a crown befitting no other. Witness his splendor and glory…All hail the Chosen King.”

“Awful high and mighty for an Imperial rat. Serving the enemy, hunting after Luna!” Noctis boldly snapped.

This only pissed Ravus off. Before any of them can do a thing he grabbed Noctis by his throat, yanking him towards him. “I do not serve, I command!” He hissed. Pushing Noctis into Tala as Gladiolus got in front of the two. “The King’s sworn shield…a weak protector at that.”

Tala got in between. Summoning his sword, gritting his teeth. Ravus’s held so much strength despite the fact it wasn’t even close to a Guillotine’s size. The others stared in shock as it brought Tala close to his knees.

“And his Guardian,” Ravus drawled. Not breaking a sweat when he kicks both Tala and Gladiolus to the ground after. Watching with a gleam in his ice blue eyes. Not at all like Luna’s kind, gentle blue’s. “What a disgrace.”

“I’d say that’s far enough.”

“?!”

Just as Tala feared Ardyn once again arrives on the scene. It was starting to freak him out, that the man seemed to know just where they were. He offered a hand to Tala. “A hand, Guardian?”

“Not from you.” Tala hissed. Picking himself up.

“Oh? But I’m here to help. By taking the army away.”

“Like we’re supposed to believe that?” Gladiolus growled.

Ardyn blew him off. Walking casually up to Ravus. “When next we meet, I’ll be across the seas. Just so happens we have business of our own, with the tutelary. Don’t we?” His eyes narrow towards Luna’s brother. Smiling back to Noctis and the others, giving a bow. “Fair thee well, Your Majesty. Safe travels.”

Tala was tempted to give a certain finger but Ignis caught him, before he could.


	10. Leviathan's Wrath

**Several Weeks Later**

Finally. Thanks to Cid they reached their destination: The beautiful city of Altissia. It’s here that Noctis spoke with the great Leviathan. God of the Seas. Ignis, Gladio and Prompto helped to evacuate the innocent bystanders leaving just themselves and Lunafreya to deal with Leviathen themselves. Tala could see the God from a distance. His eyes wide in awestruck. It was nearly as big and frightening as Titan, yet Luna stood her ground regardless.

 _“Tala, Prompto is headed towards you and Noct!”_ Ignis radioed in.

“But what about you guys?” Tala answered. Striking back at a Niff soldier that tried striking, a wounded Noctis giving the Chosen King a Hi-Potion.

_“We’ll wait below. There’s only room for three.”_

“Guys jump!”

Prompto had gone off the deep end. That’s the only conclusion Noctis and Tala could come up with as they look at one another, with mortified expressions. “Are you out of your mind?!” Noctis shouted.

“Yeah where are you?!”

“No time for questions just do it!”

A weary sigh escaped Noctis’s lips. “He better know what he’s doing…I’ll kill him if we die from this.”

Tala had almost corrected him that what he said, didn’t make a lick of sense. But seeing the mood Noct was in he chose not to. Squeezing their eyes tight, they took a great leap from atop one of the balcony’s.

And that’s when the man of the hour arrived. Adrenaline coursed through Tala the minute he and Noctis cling to their friend, with wide grins etched on their faces. “Where’d you get this baby?!” Noctis shouted above Leviathan’s storm.

“New ride we borrowed from the Niffs! I’ll get you guys in close!” Prompto responded. “Then it’s up to you from here on!”

“Aw man, she’s not giving up!” Tala shouted, coughing out water the Leviathan shot their way. Still chasing after them at a relentless pace. Blocking whatever attacks he possibly could.

“Tallie, c’mon! We gotta jump!”

“Again with leaping to our deaths.” Tala grumbled following suit regardless, clutching onto the Leviathan for dear life. Gritting his teeth pelted by an onslaught of wind and rain. Listening as Noctis tries and fails to speak with the God of the Sea.

“Leviathan! Give me your power!” Noctis tried sounding reasonable at first.

No response is given.

“Damn it…” he growled out. Calling out louder. Imagining how his father would sound. “I need it to help save everyone! We’re counting on it to survive!”

That still wasn’t enough. Leviathen spoke in her ancient tongue that Tala couldn’t understand, but had a little inkling as to what was needed in order to gain her power.

All that is left of Altissia is a few floating buildings. Barely enough room to land on by the look of it. “So the only way you’ll help me, is if I take you down huh?” Noctis shouted up at her.

“Looks like…Oh man.” Tala swallowed. Preparing himself for their second godly showdown.

The Leviathen roared. Splitting his eardrum, it feels like, sending powerful shockwaves all around Noctis and Tala. The Tidemother rears herself back. Creating spears of water that hurt like a son of a bitch.

 _Damn! Didn’t think water hurt this much_ “Take this!” Leaping off of a pillar, Tala made a spinning motion flinging himself at the Leviathan’s underbelly. She roared in pain from the impact, raising her massive long tail. “Uh-Oh! Noct, your move buddy!”

“Roger that!” Noctis hollered, using Warp Strike whenever he got the chance with Tala distracting the God. “Bet you’re regretting not taking those swimming lessons huh? Knew you shoulda come with Luna and I.”

Tala’s eye twitched in utter annoyance, struggling against the water’s current. “Now’s not the time for chastising!” He spat out, coughing up sea water.

He’s freezing. Chilled to the bone.

 _Almost there…almost there…_ “Tala! Take my hand!”

Lunafreya. How could he forget the Oracle herself was here. With as much strength she managed, she hoisted Tala up onto one safe platform. She’s banged up herself trying to calm Leviathen. But she still stands firm. “Thanks Luna. I thought I was a goner...” He panted heavily. “We gotta keep helpin’ Noct though somehow.”

The Leviathen roars again. And there went Noctis, sprawled just inches from Tala and Luna. “No.” She whispered. Racing towards him, while Tala protects them from the Leviathan’s attacks. “By the Gods of Light…” she began to utter. Hands pressed on either side of Noctis’s face.

“Now…about that ring?”

“?!”

Tala’s eyes burned into Ardyn’s direction. Not liking how close he was to Luna. “You again?! What the hell do you want with us?!”

Amber eyes shift over towards him. Smirking in such a callous manner. “Do you really think you can stop me, Guardian?”

“I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you keep your slimy hands, away from Noct and Luna.” Tala spat out. Summoning his Guillotine Sword, getting himself in a battle stance.

He was scared of Ardyn. There was no question of that. But in dire situations such as this one couldn’t let their fears get in the way. Ardyn seemed to have found this amusing for he chuckled. His shoulders shaking with laughter. “You really are the exact image of your mother. She had your exact facial expression…before I killed her.”

“?!”

Tala’s face became a ghostly white. Frozen for a moment before he unleashes a powerful battle cry, charging towards the Chancellor. “Tala don’t! You can’t beat him now! Fall back!” Luna ordered despite the flesh wound she had received.

“You…son of a….bitch!” Tala hollered in between swings. Ardyn appeared to dodge most of them. Looking smug as ever.

“Listen to your precious Oracle,” Ardyn retorted. “You can’t win against me dear one.”

But Tala just wouldn’t stop. Angry hot tears pool in the back of his eyes. Flashes of her training him at a young age, with younger versions of Noctis and Luna cheering them on. A proud smile on the beautiful blue haired woman’s face, when Tala finally defeated her in one match.

He became worn out. Shaking his head in disbelief.

The only Lutarien left…

**~*****~**

He woke in a soft, warm bed. Noctis can feel every bone in his body ache, his head hurting worst of all. Yet despite his pain the only thought on his mind are his friends. And Luna… “Back with us?” Ignis’s voice asks. Sitting in one of the chairs beside a window.

At first glance nothing seems to be wrong with him. Nothing unusual at all. Until then, when the sunlight hits Ignis’s face at just the right moment Noctis can see in shock long scars going over his eyes. “You’re hurt.” He stuttered out. Hands folding in his lap. Clenched so tight he can see his knuckles.

“A small sacrifice in the greater battle.” Ignis dully states. Trying to act like it doesn’t bother him.

“Tala?” Noctis whispered. “How’s he doing?”

Ignis remained silent at first mentioning the Guardian before nodding one that he was alright. “Prompto hasn’t seen him as of yet. I suspect Gladio’s gone to look for him.”

“And Luna?”

“….She has passed.”

Ignis leaves him be. Announcing softly he must tend to Tala now. Noctis opens up his right hand where the Ring of Lucis was given to him by Luna herself. It’s shaking. His whole body is trembling, before he breaks down into quiet sobs.

It wasn’t fair.

It just wasn’t _fair._ Tala. Ignis. Luna. All paid a heavy price just to keep him safe.

As the days go on by, Tala and Noctis are quiet. Tala’s side now has a deep gash from Ardyn’s blade, but he’s able to move about after his days of recovering. Gladio has tried and failed to snap them out of their brooding states despite Ignis and Prompto’s suggestion/demand he lay off on them.

Only he can’t. In his mind they were adults first and foremost. Things happen but you gotta suck it up and move on.

If only his way of thinking were that simple…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I add that the Leviathan fight...was the BEST video game fight I've played yet? Well, next to Xemnas of course from Kingdom Hearts II. And the truth is revealed about Tala's mother ;; Poor guy's not going to be with it for a while. Until next chapter.


	11. Illusion

The train rattled and shook erratically side to side. Noctis and Tala aren’t together as they typically are. Both King and Guardian are tormented with their own dark thoughts. Both blame themselves in different ways for what happened to Ignis and Luna. Rendered blind in his eyes. Unable to cook. Unable to fight.

Prompto bless his soul tries lightning the mood. Ignis responds just a bit but Noctis nor Tala reply. “The hell is wrong with you?” Gladio asked Noctis in an angry fashion.

Here it comes Prompto and Ignis think wearily.

“What?” Noctis retorted.

“We’re not stopping in Tenebrae. You need to grow up and get over it.”

From the corner of his eye Tala can see a child whispering in fear to his mother. “Gladio cool it. You’re making a scene.” He hissed. Eyes burning when Gladio grabs Noct by the front of his shirt after a few choice words are thrown.

“Maybe when you're not too busy moping, you can look around and give a shit about someone worse off than you.”

“Are you really that abnormal Gladio? Luna’s dead. Noctis is in mourning over his bride to be! You think this is easy for him to take in?”

Tala doesn’t flinch at the glare sent his way. Fights were common between him and Gladiolus, Prompto and Ignis know this. But ever since the Leviathan incidents the three have been on edge. “You’re his Guardian ain’t ya? Stop coddling him and start acting like one.” The King’s Shield hissed in his face, finally dropping Noctis.

“Coddling?” Tala gaped. His hands shaking at his sides. “Is…that what you think I’ve been doing?” He took a deep breath. “….I need some air.”

“Tala wait-!” Prompto called. “Gladio, Noct-!”

“Just leave them be Prompto.” Ignis sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose. So much for a peaceful train ride.

~*****~

The mines are treacherous. Swamp water, rocky surfaces. Terrifyingly disgusting monsters. Perfect for a poor guy that’s blind. And yet even in his state Ignis still manages to save them. Tala managed to push any animosity he has towards Gladiolus and Noctis bickering, to make sure of Ignis’s safety at the least. Now was not the time.

Ignis’s wisdom is what kept them together. Always has. But now Tala fears even that may not be enough.

"Sorry, but I object. War is a matter of life and death."

Gladio and Noctis’s eyes dart towards Tala. The Guardian bites the inside of his cheek hard. Begging inward for the King’s Shield not to look at him. He just doesn’t understand what’s under Gladio’s skin lately. “Ignis should be free to choose.”

Betrayal. That’s what he can see on their faces.

“There’s more to it than just what he wants!” Gladiolus retorts.

“I know full well!”

A sudden silence is all that’s heard after Ignis’s surprise shouting. What has the world come to? "I won't ask you to slow down. If I can't keep up, I will bow out." Ignis calmly states after."Noct, you are king. One cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back. Gladio, Noct will take his rightful place but only once he's ready."

No more is said.

When they’re back on the train after Noctis retrieves his sword, Tala can feel Gladio’s eyes burn holes into his back. “What?” He spat out.

“You were supposed to have my back.” Gladio hissed. He was always scarier when his temper flared.

But Tala stands his ground.

“Have your back? Ha! That’s just rich, Gladio: Ignis is the one having it the most and you expect me to have YOUR back?” He hates it when they argue. It churns his stomach. “…I’m gonna go look for Noct.”

Before he can walk away Gladiolus grabs him by the arm. Tight enough for it to bruise. “You aren’t going to him this time. Let him wallow in his self-pity by himself. You aren’t his damn baby sitter.” Gladio shot back.

“He’s our friend you jackass!” Tala tugged his arm out of Gladio’s hold. Gritting his teeth at the bit of pain he felt. “Just let me go to him.”

“Let Noct walk on his own feet for once!”

“Are you jealous? Is that it?”

Gladiolus looks perplexed. His face burning a shade of red, clenching and un-clenching his hands. “What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” He growled out.

Tala folded his arms across his chest. Eyes burning straight into Gladio’s. “You’ve always been jealous of Noct and I’s relationship haven’t you?” He’s a bit calmer now compared to earlier. Trying to understand Gladio. “If it makes you feel any better…nothing will ever happen with him and I. He’s still in love with Luna, anyone…can see that.” They’re painful words to pour out, but they’re the truth.

Tala has held feelings for Noctis for so long. Yet he knows. And he knows Gladio’s sure, that he never had a chance to begin with.

They’re supposed to be a team. A King’s Shield and King’s Guardian. But something else happened. Gladio had kissed him. Swift and unexpected.

A gasp escaped Tala’s lips. His eyes wide and alert.

His body trembles in Gladio’s arms, both look at each-other with wide, shocked eyes. And then Gladio smirks. A smirk that just doesn’t fit his demeanor. It’s evil. Something wicked.

“My. Prince Noctis will be ever jealous…don’t you agree, Tala?”

Looking up, Tala lets out a gasp. Ardyn’s in front of him, not Gladio. Tala’s heart beats rapidly against his chest. Shrugging himself out of his grip. Everything started to slow down. “What the hell did you do with Gladio?” He growled. Ready to summon his Guillotine. But something’s wrong.

Ardyn watches. Great amusement crossing his face, watching Tala try and fail summoning his precious weapon. A gift from his mother. “Your dear Gladio is…pre occupied. Shame Tala. I thought you of all people, would be smart enough to figure out my illusion.”

“TALA!”

“?!”

What the hell. One minute he’s in the back of the train, now he’s falling. He can hear Noctis cry out his name, grimacing as his back makes harsh contact with the cold grounds of Graela. Prompto must have suffered under Ardyn’s illusion as well for he sees him racing towards his friend. “Tala…Hey, hey Tala snap out of it!” Prompto slaps gently at his face.

Tala gave a quick shake of his head. Gritting his teeth after giving Prompto his thanks. “That damn bastard…! Great. This is just perfect!” He slammed his fist down. Hard enough for his knuckles to bleed, startling even Prompto. “Now we’re…I should’ve known. That it wasn’t really Gladio.”

“Now’s not the time to beat ourselves up. C’mon: We’ve got a train to catch.” Prompto said, determination clear in his blue eyes.

“…Right.” Tala sighed. Taking his friend’s hand in his own. Pulling himself on his feet. “We’d better get moving. It’s getting colder by the minute.”


	12. Shatter Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready guys....for pure illusion skills from Ardyn in this chapter. Hope I captured them well enough.

Tala awoke in a dimly lit bunker. The back of his neck ached something terrible. Everything’s blurry at first when the Guardian attempts to sit himself up, regretting doing so. “Ow, ow, ow…” he hissed. Biting hard on his lip.

“Tala? Oh! You’re awake!” Prompto gives him a careful hug. Mindful of his sore neck and shoulders.

“Hey Choco Boy,” Tala slurred. Shaking his head to snap out of it. “You alright?” His regular speech returns to normal shortly.

A grimace is clearly seen on the gunner’s face but he tries to hide it. That fall certainly wasn’t a roll down a grassy hill, like they used to when they were kids. “I’m…In pain albeit. But you know me. Keeping on, keeping on and all that.”

They shared a brief chuckle. Doing a traditional fist bump.

“So….Let’s get out of this creepy place yeah?”

“Oh. You don’t have to tell me twice.”

It felt like they were in one of those horror movies Tala used to love watching. Every little sound made them jump at least an inch off the metal flooring. _“Oh. How adorable. You’re trying to escape is that it Tala?”_ Ardyn’s sadistic voice came over an intercom. Echoing throughout the building.

Tala gritted his teeth. Prompto became unnaturally silent. “Just ignore him, Prompto. I think there’s the…Way out.” He finished. Swallowing hard, realizing that Prompto had a rather dark grin on his face now. A grin that just didn’t fit him. “P-Prompto? You feeling alright?”

“Let’s play a game. What’d ya say ‘Wolf Boy’?”

“What? Now’s not the time for this. Cut it out man.” Tala snapped.

But Prompto ignored him. “Let’s try a round of ‘Hide and Seek’. If you hide from me…which you won’t, because you suck at stealth missions, I’ll let you off easy. And when I find you…we do things my way. Ya have until the count of three. One…two…three!”

Tala remained frozen. His heart hammered against his chest. _Ardyn…Oh Gods. Where’s Prompto?_

“The clocks ticking! Run man, run!” Prompto chirped. Pushing Tala forward. That terrible grin not leaving his face as Tala finally does what he says.

Tala wasn’t a fast runner. Not by any means. But he knew he had to this time. “Exit,” he panted. Rounding a corner. “There’s gotta be a…exit!” He screamed the last part in fear when a Rogue Axman appeared out of nowhere seemingly. He couldn’t summon his sword either to make it worse. All his weapons/magic is locked.

Ardyn’s chuckling comes over the intercom. Echoing in his ears, as Tala finally finds a space to hide in from the Axman. The disembodied creature ran right by his tight fit of a spot. Just barely missing him.

‘Prompto’s’ footsteps are close. He can hear them.

“Come out, come out wherever you are…” the doppleganger sang. Tossing the fake gun in his hand up and down.

 _“I thought you loved horror Tala? Not so brave now when it’s real, are you?”_ Ardyn’s voice mocked next.

Sick. Ardyn was truly a sick minded man. Making a doppleganger of one of his best-friends. He tried to think. Clear his thoughts. Anything to get him out of this mess he was in. The real Prompto was in here somewhere. Scared. Hurt. Just as confused as Tala is. There had to be something.

Noticing a crowbar beside him, Tala closed his eyes tight. Grabbing it just as he hears the fake Prompto appear. Mocking him.

“We never wanted you with us ya know…you were more like an accessory. Something Noctis can use when he needs it, then throw it aside after. We all secretly laughed at you behind your back.”

Closer…

Just a little more…

When the doppleganger is right near him. Whispering things in his ear, Tala pounced him. The thing’s face contorts into terror when he raises the crowbar. “Wait! Wait Tala, it’s me, Prompto! Choco Boy remember?!” It squeaked out.

“Sorry. I’m not friends with a fake.”

He slammed the crowbar down. Over and over. Until the creature beneath him was nothing more than an Imp with its head bashed in.

Tala panted heavily. Body shaking like a leaf in the wind.

**~*****~**

A group of slain Axmen pooled around a panting Noctis. His hands gripped his knees tight. The Ring of Lucis came in handy but it drained far too much of his MP. “Man…Tala always stocked up on potions and elixirs.” He grumbled. Except Tala wasn’t here now. Was he?

Noctis always prided himself in being so confident. Unafraid. But now here he is. Separated from the most important people in his life. And he can’t even use his own weapons to defend himself.

“C’mon guys. Just give me a sign will ya? Anything.” He muttered to himself. Losing Lunafreya scared him for Tala and Prompto. Ardyn could be doing something to them at this very moment and he wouldn’t be able to reach his friends.

_Can’t rescue them standing around right? Gotta keep moving_

A fallen Axman soldier’s arm began twitching. It simply received a swift kick followed by an unearthly groan of pain. “Shut up.” Noctis hissed at it.

**~*****~**

Tala can’t explain what happened next. First he killed that fake Prompto, now he was alone. In a cold, dark empty room. He could see his own breath. Hand beginning to tremble and shake when he lifts it up.

_Don’t let him show you’re afraid. Don’t let him see your weakness_

“Tala dear…” He hears his mother’s voice. So close her lips are practically on his ear. “It’s alright. Mommy’s here now…I’ll keep you safe.”

No. Now this was just flat out cruel. Tala’s mother was dead. There were no questions on that. He didn’t know honestly what Ardyn hoped to accomplish, by doing this. Purposely trying to get him to lose his mind?

He struck the Magitek soldier down with ease. Panting heavily, hot tears staining his face when he sees it still has his mother’s face.

 _“Oh what a pity. First you killed your best-friend. Now your dear mother. You’re certainly no Guardian such as your ancestors were.”_ Ardyn’s mocking voice sounds once again over the intercom.

“Tala…Tala!”

Thinking it was another illusion, Tala whirls around. Ready to strike with his hammer. Noctis is before him. Having just drained a Rogue Axman, sweat dripping down his face. “You’re not him…” Tala choked out. Shaking his head. “Y-You can’t be…”

Noctis swallowed hard. Taking cautious steps towards his friend. Putting his hand out. “Tala…It’s me. Take my hand. You’ll see I’m flesh and bone…”

Tala waits. Just for a moment.

Ardyn was a true master of illusions and mind screwing.

Ever so slowly, Tala places his hand in Noctis’s. He almost cries when he finds it to be real, burying his face when the prince embraces him tight. “Noct it’s you. It’s really you.” He choked out.

Noctis shushes him. Stroking his hair in a tender fashion. His heart racing, fearing he’d find Tala dead just like Luna. “C’mon…We need to find Prompto now. Gladio and Ignis are safe to. Thank Titan…”

**~******~**

When Noctis, Gladiolus, Tala and Ignis are reunited they find Prompto. Prompto’s a little pale for Tala’s liking but he’s alive miraculously.

Finding a sleeping quarters Ignis helped clean up Tala’s bloodied and cracked lips. His body trembled when touched, exhaling slowly. “I-I’m fine. Apologizes…Just not feeling so hot right now.”

Ignis of course is skeptical. “I’d like to have a moment with Tala.”

Confused with Tala’s sudden tears. Noctis nodded. “Uh, sure. Gladio, Prom and I will look for that machine then. Rest up okay Tallie?” He made a move to pat Tala’s shoulder, but watched him flinch.

_Gods…What the hell did he go through?_

If he only knew.


	13. Crystal

“Take your time, Tala. I’m here to listen.” Ignis told him gently.

“What do you want me to say?” Tala spoke out. Harsher than he intended to sound. Ignis understands regardless. He began. Chest heaving up and down. “He wanted it from the beginning…”

Ignis’s stomach churned. He should’ve believed Tala from the start. What was thought to be simply distrust of Ardyn grew into something dangerous. Lethal.

“I can still feel him in me…like I was branded by him. He used my mother….her face….”

He was crying again. Ignis can’t see but he can hear it all in his voice. Shame. Fear. Tala had it all. Tala didn’t go into excessive detail. Such as Ardyn’s hallucinations. Making it seem as if he was gang raped by his four friends.

“I only hope you can forgive us…we should have gotten to you sooner.”

Tala shook his head. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “There’s nothing to forgive. You can’t…change what happened. Don’t dwell on it.”

“And neither you. What you’ve told me shall remain with me, but you will eventually have to tell Noctis.” Ignis had told him. He placed a careful hand over Tala’s. “He cares so much for you. He was frantic in his search for you and Prompto.”

Gladio, Noctis and Prompto return sometime after. Prompto it turned out was a Magitek. He’d been so scared of the guys finding out, but Tala told him he should know better than that. “We’ve always been there for you, Prom.” He spoke softly. “That won’t change just because you’re from Niflheim. You’re still our Choco Boy. Our friend.”

Prompto grinned. One only he could have. This was the true Prompto Argentum. Not that fake Ardyn created to mess with Tala’s head. “Thanks Tala…and I’m-.”

Tala raised a hand to silence him. “Hey. What…happened isn’t your fault. You could’ve gotten hurt. I couldn’t live with that guilt if something happened to you…there’s no reason you should blame yourself.”

They relaxed in silence after. Tala and Prompto nibbled on their food, but it helped some.

Gladio stood on watch while the other four slept. Noctis and Tala cuddled up on a lower bunk. _Noctis isn’t Ardyn…there’s nothing to be afraid of_ he spoke over and over like a mantra in his thoughts. He still can’t help to shiver when Noctis runs a hand through his damp hair. Helping him relax.

“Try and get some rest, Tala…You guys need it.” Noctis whispered in his ear.

“Trying,” Tala murmured. Sighing softly. “This place is too creepy with those Axmen roaming around still…”

“Thought creepy stuff was up your alley.”

“Not any-more.”

They both shared a chuckle. He tried forcing himself to sleep but it wouldn’t come. His adrenaline’s still too high to settle down. “….You ever gonna tell me what happened?” Noctis asked carefully.

Tala thought for a moment. He wanted to. Of course. Noctis was his friend. His most precious person.

“…Maybe someday I will. But not now.” Tala decided to say. “Just promise me you won’t think I’m crazy.”

“You’re out of your mind.” Noctis buried his face into the back of his neck. “You’re…so special to me, Tala. You aren’t just my Guardian. You’re my best-friend.”

When Tala slept that night, he tried pushing Ardyn and his mental torment to the very back of his mind. Erasing all thoughts. Focusing only on Noctis’s warm arms wrapped around his body. They’re enough to comfort him.

**~*****~**

They found it. The Crystal. After taking down a daemon turned Ravus. A heartbreaking scene it was. Ravus begged them to kill him. To end the immense pain. Suffering.

Noctis and Tala were urged on by Gladio, Ignis and Prompto to keep moving while they took care of the daemons. “Just go!” Gladio hollered at Tala. Swiping at a Red Giant. “That’s your job ain’t it?! To keep the King safe!”

“Gladio….guys. Thank you.”

The doors close automatically.

Tala can only hope and pray to the Gods for their safety.

**~******~**

Something had gone wrong as it usually worked out for the two. Noctis reached out for the Crystal’s power when his arm became stuck inside of it. “Noct! What the hell’s wrong with it?!” Tala called out in panic. Shielding his eyes from the bright light emitting off of it.

“Unharmed by the Light…the Chosen King indeed.”

Tala’s body freezes at the sound of Ardyn’s voice just steps behind. They say your blood runs cold when you’re scared. Well, Tala’s must be ice right about now.

“In an age long past, an incurable scourge ravaged mankind. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters. The likes you’ve seen…” Noctis is halfway through the Crystal. There’s nothing Tala can do. He remembers this. The tale Ardyn told him just moments prior it feels like. Ardyn was a healer at some point in time. But he became tainted.

“I gave you my name earlier. But you should know it was not the name, given of my birth…” Gladio, Prompto and Ignis rush in just a moment too late. “Ardyn Lucis Caelum is my proper name. You’ll never guess who’s name Izunia was. Noct, killing you as a mortal will bring me scant satisfaction…Gain the Crystal’s power. Arise as its champion. Only once I know the Crystal and King are no more, will it give me redemption. Come back soon. I shall keep your friends and dear Guardian company.”

When Noctis had vanished within the Crystal, Tala’s entire body is numb. He can’t feel at first. Yet as Ardyn turns to face him, he plunges his sword into his stomach. Gladio joins in, then Prompto-shooting him in the back-even Ignis uses his Kunai’s.

“You think you know so much…” They watch in horror as he actually stands on his two legs. Wounds instantly healing as if he hadn’t had them, in the first place. His now yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. No longer their once amber hue.  “But you have no idea…good day, gentlemen.”

There’s nothing any of them can do. As years pass on, darkness spreads across Eos. Tainting even the brightest of places.

With Ardyn as King.

 


	14. The King's Return

**Ten Years Later…**

Ten years of Darkness. Ten years under Ardyn’s complete rule and still no sign of Noctis. Tala, Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis sought refuge in Hammerhead hiding out with Cindy, Cid and Talcott when the first wave of daemons struck. Everything’s so cold any-more what with not having a single spec of sunlight.

There were so many things Tala wanted to share with Noctis. He’s sure this is how he must have felt, when Luna died. So many things left unsaid.

He tries keeping himself busy. Joining Iris and Gladio on several hunts with Monica and Cor. Cid was off in Lestallum where he sometimes visited the old man time and again when he could.

Late that night they all have a drink to Noctis. Tala, not being a drinker skips out. Having water instead and going through his phone. He sees a picture of him and Cindy way back when they were kids. Cid has him on his shoulders.

His and starts to shake. It’s because of HIM. Ardyn. He’s the one to blame for all this.

“…I need some air.” The Prince’s Guardian muttered out. Excusing himself.

“Tala wait a sec-.” Iris tried but Gladiolus stops his sister. She’d really grown up these days. Her hair was still short. Becoming wiser and bolder. Even joined them on a few hunts.

“I’ll keep an eye on ‘im. Don’t worry.”

“Want us to tag along?” Prompto asked. Worried for Tala’s sake. He just hadn’t been the same without Noctis.

“Nah I can handle him. See ya soon.”

**~*****~**

Red Giant, Fire Bomb, Imps are his target. Tala struggles against three Imps that have him pinned. Clawing and scratching at his face. Memories of Ardyn resurface. Much like the daemons on him, scratching. “Get…the hell…off me!” He bellowed.

“Heads up!”

Gladiolus came to his aid. Using his Tempest move to blow the Imps off of Tala. His face is dripping with blood in several areas. “What’re you doing out here, Gladio? I can handle this myself.” Tala spat out.

The King’s Shield scoffed. Taking out the Red Giant. “Like hell you can handle it…God look at you.”

Once the daemons were kept at bay for the most part the two sought out shelter. Tala muttered a thanks when Gladio offers him a rag to help with the blood on his face, sitting around their campfire. He texted Ignis to know they’ll be back in the morning…or what they assume is morning. Days and evenings have merged together.

“So you mind telling me why you’re out here, killing yourself?” Gladiolus demanded. Taking a bite out of a piece of meat.

Tala shoots him a deadly look. His cerulean blue eyes seeming to stare into his soul. “I’m doing no such thing. Just got a lot of stress lately. This helps.”

“We’re ALL stressed. Yet you don’t see us moping ‘round. Noctis wouldn’t want to see you like this.”

That set him off. Tala hated it when Gladio brought up his name. He was grieving. Who did he think he was? They say a few hurtful things. Words they know will cut deep. Then both find their faces stained with water. Tala’s sobbing in Gladio’s chest. His heart ached for Tala as Gladio holds him in a protective manner.

“We just have to keep hoping…that he’ll return.” Tala finally breathes out. Clearing his throat. “H-He’ll come back. He has to. Then the Light will be restored.”

Gladio simply nods. Agreeing with him. “Yeah. He’ll come back...” he murmured.

They returned to Hammerhead like nothing happened.

When Tala lies in bed that morning. He hears that Galdin Quay is no more. Sadness turns to anger. Then nothing. He’s completely numb for the time being. That beautiful resort was no longer as it used to be. Overrun with the infected.

**~*****~**

Tala and Gladiolus can’t tell you how it happend. It was a mistake. That much is clear. They wake entangled in each-other’s arms naked. The sex itself was great but something within Tala tells him it just was wrong. Wrong on so many levels.

They don’t tell the others but Iggy’s suspicious of course. He had his suspicions. But he doesn’t say a word. “Tala and Gladio are both grieving souls…this is their way of mending each-other. We can’t interfere.” He simply tells a confused and frustrated Prompto one night in Lestallum.

Prompto sighed heavily. “I still don’t like this, Iggy…but I guess yer right.”

“Hey…We’re back.” Gladio announced. Carrying a few bags of food while Tala places some supplies on the table. Smiling faintly as their cat brushes against his leg. Poor thing was skinny when he and Prompto find her. But after taking the stray mainecoon in, Luna really became part of the family.

“Ignis. Looks like our workload’s piling up again. Ready for it?” Tala asked. Giving Luna her regular meal and one for later.

“As I’ll ever be. Just came up with a new recipe, that I’m sure they’ll love.”

With people starving left and right, Tala decided it wouldn’t hurt setting up a homeless shelter. Iris and Talcott volunteer when they can. He doesn’t tell anyone this in fear they’ll think he’s gone mental. But one young man he served food to looked exactly like Noctis.

He almost cried on the spot.

**~*****~**

Tala sucks air through his teeth. His nails digging into Gladio’s broad shoulders, feeling his face against his neck. Gladio doesn’t announce when he comes. Neither does Tala. There’s no need to in their opinion.

That morning however is when they receive the call.

It’s Talcott. Trying desperately to speak. Too excited to say anything properly.

“ _Tallie…back…H-His Highness is back!”_

A gasp escaped. Tala actually almost drops his phone, in which Gladio caught it before it hits the ground. “Are you one hundred percent sure?” He asked into it.

_“YES! Noctis’s here: With me! He’s asking for you guys!”_

Wide grins stretch along Tala and Gladiolus’s faces. “We’ll be there real soon buddy…thank you. Thank you so much, Talcott.” Tala says into the phone. Gladio speaks with him throughout the entire ride back. Having to be the one to drive, considering Tala’s hands are shaking so bad with excitement.

**~******~**

 


	15. The Last Battle

They sat around a campfire. Just like so long ago, when the group of five first began their journey. Noctis had clearly changed since he was last seen by Tala and the others. His eyes looked wiser (yet still holding perhaps some of his mischievous nature behind them). His cheeks sunken in and pale. Even had some facial hair around his jawline, like Prompto.

Noctis and Tala look each-other’s way every time one of them spoke. Gladio rests his chin on his palm, studying. He’s not jealous at all or anything of the sort. He knew full well ‘The Truth’.

“I…Don’t know how to tell you all this…” the prince. No. The KING. The true King begins to speak. Flames of the campfire illuminating his navy blue eyes. A familiar wetness forming behind them. “Damn…didn’t think this would be so hard to…”

“Just take your time Noct,” Ignis clears his throat. Gripping his cane.

Tala nods in agreement. Placing a hand over Noctis’s. “We can take it…” he chokes out. Voice hitching some.

So he tells them. Tala’s heart feels as if it just shattered, when Noctis says he won’t be there with them to see that first ray of morning light, from what the Bahamut said his destined role in life is. Tears roll freely down Noctis’s face. And soon they to follow suit.

**~*****~**

The final battle begins. Tala struggles a little with the ties on his Crownsguard Uniform. Gladio fortunately comes to his aid. “Thanks.” Tala grinned up at the King’s Shield. “I’d be here all day if you hadn’t helped.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Gladio chuckled. Running a hand through Tala’s hair, stroking his forehead with his left thumb. Tracing an old scar across. “Just don’t lower your guard this time.”

“Trust me. I won’t make that mistake again.” Tala said with a grimace.

They’re now getting close to Insomnia. Tala can feel Ardyn’s presence all around…it’s not a good feeling that much he can describe in simpler terms. The daemons don’t even bother them any-more. Prompto takes one of the Imps and a Flan out with two bullets.

Their old friend a King Behemoth got in their way at one point. Tala had to admit the bastard wasn’t like DeadEye. He was stronger. More agile.

Noctis was the one who ended him. Summoning Titan and Leviathen to his aid.

And there he is. Ardyn himself. Sitting on the king’s throne. “I’m afraid you’re out of luck.” His voice echoed all around. “The throne brings you here? It seats only one.”

Noctis gave him a powerful look. Tala readies his sword. “Off the chair jester. The king sits there.” He boldly declared.

Ardyn chuckles. Glaring at them with his yellow soulless eyes. Eyes that held nothing within them for a thousand years. “Oh Noct. How I have waited for this. Longer than you could ever know.” He glanced at Tala. “To think Tala, you could have had this luxury had you just cooperated with me.”

Tala with defiance points his chin upward. “No way in hell.”

“Why is it you loathe me so much? Is it simply because I’m not light?” Ardyn has the nerve to ask. Knowing Tala had all the more reason to hate him.

“Darkness exists in everyone. I don’t hate someone because they may have a spec of it…you reek of it. I smelled it from you the minute you spoke with me, back in Galdin. Darkness is in everything. But we still have that choice to choose.”

“You think you know so much…when you know so little.”

Streaks of purple energy struck Gladiolus, Prompto and Ignis earning shocked gasps from Noctis and Tala. “No…” Noctis choked out. Kneeling beside Ignis. “What did you do to them?!” His blue eyes enraged.

“They have no place here. Amidst the battle of the King’s and Guardian.”

Tala rushed forward first. Striking Ardyn with no mercy while Noctis used his Ring of Lucis to zap Ardyn of his energy. Payback for all he had done to Tala and Prompto. The buildings around shattered and fell apart causing the ground to quake. It’s not long before Ardyn has Tala pinned. A hand around his throat.

“Get…Off!” The Guardian gasped out in a squeak.

Ardyn laughs cruelly. His face close to Tala’s. “Ten years and this is all you two have to show for it.” He mocked, kicking Noctis aside effortlessly when he tries reaching for the other.

“Get off him!” He didn’t see it coming. Noctis tackled Ardyn seeming to fly out of nowhere, using his Warp Strike. “Tala here!” A Hi-Potion is tossed in which Tala catches it.

“Much appreciated!” Tala spluttered out. Throat still aching from Ardyn’s iron grip. “Now…Let’s take him down.”

Noctis and Tala took the offensive giving Ardyn no time to escape. The King’s power of light far surpasses Ardyn’s darkness. Ardyn let out a growl of disdain, stopping the end of Tala’s sword throwing him some feet away. “Tala watch out!” Noctis cried, noting that familiar purple energy swarming around his Guardian.

It were as if lightning struck. Tala turned into a frenzied state, struggling and fighting against the sudden electricity.

Ardyn’s taken aback by Noctis’s sudden onslaught. Finally ridding of the ball around him, Tala’s falling only to be caught just in time by Noctis. “Hey. No sleeping on the job.” Noctis joked giving his face a light pat, snapping him out of his stunned state.

“Right.” Tala slurred out shaking his head to snap out of it.

His body ached. But he wouldn’t give up. He knows they can’t let Ardyn see their weaknesses or it will be their downfall.

Tala’s mind flashes to Gladio, Prompto and Ignis. Still fighting out there.

And so he would do the same.

Noctis is the one who finishes Ardyn off first, with Tala following suit. One sword sticks out of Ardyn’s back. Another through where his heart would have been…and now is. Both smeared with blood.

Ardyn now laid before them. Noctis and Tala finished him off together, helping each-other stand. “Now it is over…Your Majesty. Guardian.” He says ever so soft to them. “What will you do now? Banish the daemons? Bring peace…Erase me from history once more?”

There’s no hate in Tala’s voice when he speaks. At least, not so much like before. “This time, you can finally rest in peace…”

“Close your eyes forevermore.” Noctis finished.

The battered Ardyn looks up at the King and his Guardian one last time. Dying. Such an odd and yet wondrous feeling to the former immortal being. “I will await you in the beyond.” He whispered as orange balls of light swirl up into the darkened skies.

It was over.

But Tala knows what comes next. Glancing at Noctis. “Do…You want me to-?” He begins to ask, only to have Noctis shake his head.

“I’ll be okay, Tala.” He said. Placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. Giving it an affectionate squeeze. “I accept my fate…like Luna did hers. Thank you. For all those years by my side…now I know, why you were chosen for me. Please, don’t be angry for what I’m about to do next. Something I’ve wanted for so long, but was too damn a fool to do it.”

Soft lips are pressed against his.

A single tear rolls down both their faces mixing with the rain.

They press their foreheads together. Still crying. Hands laced together.

“I’ve always loved you, Tala…good-bye.”

“See you in the next life…” Tala whispers. Closing his eyes as Noctis strokes his cheek. Wishing this could last forever, watching Noctis walk up those steps.

He now knows what his fate was meant to be.

**~*****~**

Sunlight spread all across Eos after ten long dark years. Taking with it the last daemon. Tala Lutarien, son of Odette and Marcus, was found by his friends beside King Noctis’s throne. When Ignis touches his neck for a pulse his skin’s unnaturally cold. His side cut open, leaving a long mark where a daemon struck him.

Gladiolus balled his hand in a tight fist. Prompto’s lips quivered, blinking his suddenly wet eyes.

“It’s only a matter of time. One cannot be without the other…a Guardian stands by his King, until the very end.” Ignis says softly. Running his hand across Tala’s forehead, brushing strands of hair away. Like he used to whenever Tala became sick.

Prompto made a move to pick Tala up, but Gladio stopped him. Understanding what Ignis said. “No. He and Noct were meant to be together. This is how Tala would want it. It was his destiny all along.” A soft smile crossed the King’s Shield’s face. Feeling that beautiful warm sunlight filter in through the Citadel.

Months later, Tala received a special burial like Noctis. Buried beside him, his mother and King Regis.

An image of Tala appears beside a crying Prompto. A weak grin crossing his face. _“Oh man…I hate it when Prompto cries like that.”_

 _“He always was the sensitive one.”_ Noctis wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Both are younger in appearance. Not covered in blood or wounds. With Tala watching over Prompto, Gladio, Ignis and their other loved ones, he leaned over. Brushing his lips against Tala’s cheek getting him to look his way. _“C’mon. Luna and the others are waiting for us…”_

 _“Right…”_ Tala whispered. Holding Noctis’s hand in his.

He’s finally ready to see their family again after so long.

_After all, to the well-organized mind, **death** is but the **next great adventure**.~JK. Rowling/Albus Dumbledore _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me? ;; I loathe character deaths just as much as the next person. Yet I wanted to try something different with a fic. It's not all sad though, when you think about it if it makes anyone feel better: I still had NoctxTala reunite in the good after life :'3 . 
> 
> Many thanks to those who left kudos/bookmarked/commented! I have a one-shot collection up, featuring various things like I did with my Walking Dead story (that I know I should make a sequel out of, but so done with the show at the same time -__-). 
> 
> Happy readings.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've just played this amazing game after finally saving up for a PS4...and I couldn't resist this idea. Knew I had to write it out after all others weren't as successful. 
> 
> Please do enjoy!


End file.
